


What am I?

by riddle_me_this



Series: The Infernal [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddle_me_this/pseuds/riddle_me_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always been the one that was different. Scott is a werewolf, Derek is a werewolf, Lydia is immune, Allison is a hunter and Jackson is a Kanima. There is nothing special about Stiles... Or is there? Is there something about Stiles that he doesn't know about? Is Derek hiding something from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first step.

"What's so special about you Stiles?"

  
Stiles fidgeted in his seat. The ropes that held his arms behind the chair where starting to chaff. He tried to move into a more comfortable position or at least a position that meant he was in less pain but nothing was working. Matt smirked as he watched Stiles squirm. Watching Stiles panic and squirm under his watch gave him a strange cathartic pleasure. He began to pace around Stiles.

  
"Scott's a werewolf, Derek's a werewolf, Isaac's a werewolf, Boyd's a werewolf, Erica's a werewolf, Lydia's immune, Allison's a hunter and Jackson's a Kanima. But what's so special about you Stiles?"

  
Stiles glared at Matt. He wasn't going to let this low life of a man scare him. Matt walked towards Stiles. He grabbed the sides of the chair and tilted it backwards. If he let go Stiles would fall and be in a lot more pain then he already is. He leaned in close to his face breathing heavily. Stiles could smell the stench of his breath. He turned his head away attempting to escape him even just a little. A sinister smile spread across Matt's face as he watched Stiles cringe.

  
"What are you Stiles?"

The question had changed. Stiles looked round at Matt with a hint of curiosity but mainly disgust.

"I'm human. Just a normal human being. Unlike you. Psycho Matt."

Matt tilted the chair back onto all fours and stepped away from Stiles. He laughed with a bitterness. His smiled faded as he swung his fist back and slammed it into Stiles jaw. Stiles jolted under the hit but didn't move far as he was strapped to a wooden chair.

"No your not."

Matt cried as he gripped a wad of Stiles shirt in his fist.

"You're not human... you're a monster like the rest of them."

Matt clenched his fist and pulled it back to hit Stiles again. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the punch but nothing came. The tight grip to his shirt loosened. Stiles opened his eyes to find Derek and Scott stood in front of him. Scott growled at Matt with pure hatred. Derek had a tight grip on Matt's fist and was smiling with a sense of calm. Stiles felt confused but happy he was being saved.

"A monster like me?"

Derek questioned as he tightened his grip on Matt's fist. Matt squirmed under the pressure falling to his knees and clutching at his wrist. If Derek wasn't careful he was going to snap Matt's wrist in two. Stiles looked up at the two of them and sighed.

"Is anyone going to let me out or do I have to sit here all evening tied to this bloody chair?"

Stiles shook his whole body. The chair began to tilt towards the floor. Derek released his grip on Matt and grabbed the chair leg before Stiles hit the floor. Stiles opened his eyes in astonishment. His hot breath left condensation marks on the wooden floor boards. This was the second time today Derek had prevented him from smacking his face. Derek sat the chair upright and turned back towards Matt. But he had gone. Derek looked around the room with anger and confusion.

"Where did he go?"

Derek turned and looked at Scott. He was infuriated and was beginning to seeth.

"How the hell did he escape?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders. He gradually morphed back into his human form and looked at Derek with fear and confusion. Derek, who had not yet morphed into a wolf, roared with anger. His teeth grew sharp and his eyes glowed red. He grabbed the chair Stiles was strapped to and lifted it above his head. Stiles squealed with fear. He knew Derek was going to throw the chair to the floor he just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. But to his surprise Derek took a heavy breath in and gently placed Stiles and the chair back onto the floor.

Stiles sighed audibly hanging his head forward. Derek looked at him with a tinge of sorrow but it was gone within moments. Stiles missed it but Scott was fully aware of what he had just seen. Derek walked around Stiles and flicked out a sharp nailed finger. With a quick flick of his wrist he cut the rope holding Stiles. The rope fell to the floor around Stiles giving him the freedom to move. Stiles jumped from the chair. He gave himself a well needed stretch. His bones crack and his muscles loosened. Derek watched him hearing every bone crack, every muscle tense and relax, every breath go in and out and every pulse of blood rush around Stiles' body. He sighed closing his eyes for a few seconds. He shook his head and looked back at Stiles.

"What did you tell him?"

Stiles, who had his arms stretched behind his back, looked at Derek with a hurt expression. He had been tied to that chair for hours and hadn't peeped a word. However his annoying, muscly, tall, dark, handsome... um... evil team mate had no trust in him at all. Instantly assuming he had given them up.

"I didn't say anything. That's why he was beating me up... well actually it's because I called myself a human."

Derek's eyebrow furrowed as he listened to Stiles babble.

"Because you what?"

Stiles looked back up at Derek opened mouthed. He looked round towards his best friend Scott. Knowing he was there made him feel better and safer.

"Um... I told him I was human."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed even more. Scott placed his hand on Stiles shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Why did he hit you because of that?"

Stiles shrugged.

"I dunno. He kept shouting at me. Saying I was a monster. Asking me what I was. He seemed adamant that I wasn't human. But of course that's absurd."

Derek's eyes widen as Stiles spoke. Scott looked up to Derek questioning. Scott knew that Stiles was human. They all did. Didn't they. Derek's expression put doubt into Scott's mind. Derek looked as if he knew something about Stiles that none of them knew. Not even Stiles. Stiles looked round from Scott and at Derek. Stiles' eyebrows began to furrow as he examined Derek's feared expression. Derek backed away slightly. He grabbed the chair as he began to stumble. The chair gave him some stability but he still looked as if he were going to fall. Stiles pulled his shoulder out of Scott's grip and faced Derek. Anger began to boil up inside his chest as he watched Derek breath heavily with a strange kind of fear. Stiles walked towards Derek anger blazing in his eyes.

"It absurd. Right?"

He shouted with a harsh bitterness. Derek looked up from the floor. His expression was lost and fearful. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Stiles' face dropped. Was he not human? Was he really a monster?


	2. It's my life too!

Stiles fell onto his bed with a loud thump. Scott sat at his desk and Derek stood in the doorway.

  
"Are you alright Stiles?"

Stiles' dad shouted up the stairs. He was slightly confused and worried when he watched Derek and Scott almost carry his son up the stairs to his bedroom. Stiles shouted in reply.

"I'm fine dad."

He sighed heavily but not with annoyance. He felt relaxed and relieved. He had made it home in one piece. He didn't have any missing limbs, he wasn't dead and he wasn't badly hurt. Just a split lip. He hadn't spoken to anyone since the arguement about him. He refused to think about it and he refused to give either Scott or Derek the pleasure of putting doubt in his head.

He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. He was so nackered and could feel his body falling asleep. He gradually slipped into a long and well needed sleep. He coughed as he fell into a deep slumber. Derek watched Stiles with admiration as he slept. Scott sighed and span the chair round so he was facing Stiles' computer. He tapped his fingers on the top of the laptop. The tune was familiar but Derek couldn't say why.

"So are we going to talk about it?"

Derek sighed audibly. He closed his eyes and looked round at Scott. He didn't want to talk about it especially with Stiles in the room. Even if Stiles was unconcious he could be pretending. He didn't even now where to start.

"Not now."

Derek sighed. A pain had started in his chest. It was a piercing pain but rather an aching pain that didn't seem to want to go away any time soon. Scott clenched his fists but didn't move.

"I think we need to talk about it."

"I know but not now."

Scott felt himself getting angrier and angrier but he couldn't let himself explode especially with Stiles' dad just downstairs.

"You pretty much told him he was a monster, Derek."

Scott clenched his fist tighter. He could feel his teeth growing. He clenched his jaw trying hard to keep his cool. Derek looked distantly out Stiles' door down the corridor. He understood that Scott had questions and that he was angry but he couldn't just start telling him everything he knew about Stiles. It would be confusing and upsetting. He had to keep his mouth shut, his memories close and his friends in the dark.

"Not now, Scott. One day I will explain everything but now isn't the right time. Give me some time."

Scott couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed his fists into the table leaving cracked indents on the top. His nails had grown sharp and claw like and his teeth were protuding from his mouth. He breathed heavily trying to keep his cool but it wasn't working. If he was going to get angry, he was going to get angry for a reason. He turned towards Derek anger seeping from his every pore. If looks could kill Derek would be dead a million times over.  
"Now is not the time. You called him a monster. Put doubt in his life. You owe this to Stiles. You owe him for everything that you and your family have done to him. He deserves to know. It is his life. You need to tell us now or I will make..."

"It is my life too."

Scott was cut off. Derek was seething. Scott didn't understand anything and that was why Derek couldn't tell him. Now wasn't the time. His breathing had deepened. He sighed and turned away from Scott heading out the door. Scott watched him leave an overflow of emotions running through his body. Confusion, anger, sorrow, pity, and so much more. He turned towards Stiles.

At least he was sleeping peacefully. Maybe Derek was right maybe now wasn't the best time. Stiles had just gotten used to the whole werewolf and kanima thing he didn't want to add anymore problems to this. He took a seat opposite Stiles' bed and sat there caught up in his thoughts. For now they should forget about it and when Derek was ready they could work out what was going on with Stiles. Stiles snorted and turned round on his bed. He was sleeping peacefully for once in a very long time.

*****

The night seemed to pass in a flash and before him knew it Stiles was be abruptly awoken by the shouts of his father. He bolted upright in his bed and groggily looked around the room. Everything seemed perfectly normal. It seemed as if everything that had happened the previous night was a dream. He knew it wasn't but pretending made him feel a bit better. Sat in the swirly chair opposite his bed was Scott.

Scott was passed out and snoring loudly. Stiles pushed the covers off himself and went to wake him. He jumped out of bed and froze on the spot. He hadn't put covers on himself last night. He shook his head. Scott must of done it and closed his door as well. He looked at his bedroom door and could see claw marks scratch onto the right side. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't question it.

He walked towards Scott and slipped before he reached him. He slapped Scott across the leg as he fell to the floor. Scott woke up instantly and looked around the room in confusion. He looked down to his feet to find Stiles lying face down on the floor. Scott couldn't help but release a well needed laugh. He erupted into laughter. At which point Stiles' dad walked into the room confused and rushed.

"Stiles are you up?"

He asked trailing off slightly at the end. He looked down at his son lying on the floor and sighed. He smirked to himself. Obviously his son was fine and he had nothing to worry about. He walked out of the room closing the door as he left.

"Time to get up boys you're going to be late for school."

 Stiles scrabbled to his feet and began to get changed. He threw some clothes at Scott. Luckily Scott had left some of his stuff and Stiles so wouldn't have any need to go home and get anything. The two boys got ready for school and soon headed down for breakfast.

*****

Stiles fidgeted in his seat. He was awake and perfectly safe to drive but something was making him feel uncomfortable. He looked round to Scott. Scott was sat the in the passenger seat staring out the window. Stiles looked back at the road.

"So where did Derek go last night?"

Stiles questioned. Scott fidgeted in his seat. He didn't exactly want to talk about Derek but he didn't want to keep Stiles in the dark like Derek was.

"He went home I suppose. We got into a bit of an argument and he left soon after."

Stiles sighed. He knew why they had been arguing he knew it was because of him. What the hell was Derek doing? Why had he put doubt into his head? He wanted to know everything and he wasn't going to give up that easily. The next he saw Derek he was going to make him give him the answers to his questions... somehow. He would have to think up a plan seeing as Derek was a lot bigger and stronger than Stiles but he wasn't going to let it slip.

He would find out who and what he is.


	3. A week later

A week had passed since Derek had spoken to Stiles and Scott. Stiles was trying to ignore the ever lasting doubt that was gnawing at his brain every second of every day. He wanted to focus on his studies, his friends and try to live a normal life. Yes he wanted to know what Derek knew but they hadn't seen him for a week and he wasn't going to go look for him.

Scott on the other hand had been looking for Derek. He wanted to know and he wanted Derek to tell Stiles. They both deserved to know especially Stiles. He ran his hand through his hair and bashed his head against his desk. Matt hadn't been in school and neither had Jackson. The school were worried about them but they didn't question. Scott and Stiles were the only two that knew why the two weren't in. Mr Harris sighed with annoyance.

"Mr McCall, am I boring you?"

 

Scott bolted his head up. He wanted to think and be alone but school was a little bit more important for the time being. He smirked with embarrassment. He hadn't been sleeping but it most probably looked like it. Stiles looked round his desk at Scott. His expression asked the one question Scott didn't really know the answer to.

 

"Are you alright Scott?"

 

Stiles whispered. Scott sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Stiles took in a deep breath and turned back towards his desk. He was starting to get infuriated with everyone. It was his life not everybody else's. He was the one with the doubt gnawing at his brain. He was the one that didn't know who he was. So why was it everyone else that was looking like crap. He rubbed his eyes and got back to making notes. 

 

It felt like hours until lunch finally arrived. The bell rang and Stiles felt his whole body relax. He was desperate to escape his lessons and get some peace and quiet. He bolted out the door and straight for the back lawn of the school. He usually sat inside but he desperately needed some fresh air. Not long after he got outside Scott, Allison and Lydia arrived pretending nothing was wrong.

 

He knew they were trying to make him feel better but nothing was going to make him feel better. Except seeing Derek walking across the lawn towards them. He knew that would definitely give him a surge of happiness. He fell to the floor and lied flat against the cold grass for a few moments in silence. Allison, Lydia and Scott talked over him about nothing in general nothing that interested him at least. Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat up and shook his head.

 

"Right so what is the plan?"

 

Stiles questioned abruptly interrupting their conversation. They all looked round at him in astonishment. Allison smiled hoping that this meant they could get to business and stop pretending that Stiles was okay. Lydia shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Scott. Scott'd expression hadn't changed. He didn't know if he was ready to let Stiles jump back into it. Yes it had been a week but Stiles still wasn't himself. But I suppose none of them were.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Stiles sighed with annoyance and looked up at Scott as if he had asked the most stupidest question in the World of stupid questions.

 

"If anything is going to take my mind off Derek it's gonna to be catching Matt."

 

Scott smirked. He knew Stiles was right so he supposed he should just give up the fight.

 

"Okay well we haven't seen Matt for a week. Not since he captured you in that basement. We know he has control of the Kanima and we know the Kanima is Jackson. What we don't know is how to save Jackson without killing him or Matt."

 

"Why can't we kill Matt?"

 

Stiles questioned with a tinge of bitterness. Scott looked at Stiles wide mouthed. He took and deep breath and exhaled. He understood why Stiles wanted to Matt dead but he didn't exactly want to kill anybody. It wasn't one of the things on his agenda right know. He ran his hand threw his hair and looked back up at Stiles.

 

"Because we can't. That can  _maybe_  be a last resort. Anyway. What we really need to think about is how we are supposed to Jackson out of there safe. I know this might piss most people off but we are going to need Derek and his packs help."

 

Stiles groaned loudly. He hoped the topic of Derek wouldn't come up but Scott was right. They did need Derek's help and they needed his packs help as well. He clenched his fist tightly but shook his head in agreement.

 

"I know but we haven't Derek or any of his pack all week. We haven't a clue where they are or how we are supposed to find them. We don't even know if they will help us."

 

Stiles stated.

 

"Derek will and if Derek helps us so will his pack."

 

Scott claimed. Stiles didn't understand why he had so much faith in Derek but he was going to argue. He trusted Scott and Scott trusted Derek. He sighed audibly just as the bell for the end of lunch rang through his brain. They would have to finish their conversation later. Finding Derek was going to be a challenge but Stiles was determined to get this sorted.

 

"When shall we start looking for Derek?"

 

Stiles questioned as they sat opposite each other in English. Scott looked up from his notes. Stiles and leant towards him and was almost smirking with excitement. He chuckled to himself. He was glad to see Stiles excited it meant that he was okay and that he didn't have much to worry about. He looked back at his notes and smiled.

 

"I dunno. Straight after school would give us a lot of time to look."

 

"Great."

 

Stiles leant back into his chair and looked up at the clock. They only had twenty minutes till they could go out hunting the dick-wad Derek Hale. He smirked to himself and began to write down some notes. The twenty minutes passed quickly and before Stiles knew it him and Scott were walking out the front door reading themselves to hunt down Derek. Stiles placed his hand firmly against the door and pushed it out.

 

It was very sunny out so at first neither of them saw what was parked right in front of the school. A large black shiny car sat in front of the school building and leant across the bonnet was Derek Hale. Stiles looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

"I suppose it wasn't that hard to find Derek."

 

He exclaimed with a tinge of disappointment. He was getting excited about hunting Derek down and there he stood in front of the school waiting. He ran down the steps towards him. What did he want? Why was he here?

 

"What do you want?"

 

Stiles questioned bitterly. Derek squinted slightly in the sun but kept his unconcerned and emotionless expression. He had locked his stare onto Stiles and wasn't going to look away. Stiles stared back. he was going to win in this imaginary staring contest. Derek sighed.

 

"I'm here for you."

 

He said with a admirable calmness. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. Scott stood in front of the car his face plastered with an astonished expression. Was he going to tell them everything? Was now the time? What had changed? 


	4. Derek is back

“I know how we can capture Matt.”

Derek explained as he walked round his car and opened the passenger side door for Stiles. Stiles wasn’t incompetent but he didn’t argue. He kind of enjoyed being treated like a king. He smiled as he got into the car. Scott sat in the back seat looking slightly grumpy and annoyed. Derek hadn’t got the door for him. Maybe that was why he was upset. It was more down to the fact that Derek hadn’t spoken once about what he knew about Stiles.

He was only here to tell them his plan on how to capture Matt. Scott supposed that was also good but he was biting his nails in anticipation to find out what he knew about Stiles. Stiles didn’t really care he was just excited to be included in the team. He was a good way to distract himself and Derek from the previous predicament.

“So there are three ways we can save Jackson.”

Derek explained. He pushed his key into the ignition and turned. The car roared to life. Derek looked round at Stiles and smiled with genuine glee. Stiles couldn’t help but smile back. He could feel an eruption of laughter in his throat but he pushed it down. To release the tension he giggled quietly. Scott looked between Derek and Stiles. He rolled his eyes and sighed audibly.

The two of them were beginning to get on his nerves. Yes Matt was an important aspect to be dealt with but Stiles’ humanity was also very important. How could the two of them act as if nothing happened? Derek put his foot down and the car moved quickly out of the school. Students that Scott and Stiles didn’t even know existed watched in awe as the left leaving a trail of dust in their presence.

“So how can we save Jackson? Do we really have to save Jackson?”

Stiles questioned as he fiddled with the radio. Scott leaned forward quickly and looked at Stiles in shock. He was astonished Stiles would even suggest such a thing.

“Yes we have to save Jackson.”

Stiles groaned shrugging his arms dramatically. Derek smirked but didn’t look away from the road.

“He may be an arsehole but we have to save him Stiles. Technically he hasn’t done anything wrong. He doesn’t know he is a Kanima and he is being made to kill people. He can’t control himself.”

Derek explained. He turned the car left moving the steering wheel smoothly. He ran his fingers across the wheel with care and admiration. Stiles sighed and continued to mess with the radio.

“So what is the plan then?”

Derek turned the car onto a dirt track. They drove through a thick layer of trees on a small almost unnoticeable track. Scott sat back in his seat. They had almost reached their destination. After a few moments Derek turned the car slowly and stopped the engine. He unclipped his seat belt and got of the car. Scott jumped out soon after him. By the time Stiles had unclipped his seat belt Derek was on his side of the car holding his door open.

It was unnerving seeing Derek act so kind to him but he just pretended everything was okay. Maybe Derek was trying to make up for putting doubt in his head. He just wanted to forget the whole thing and move on. They walked down a long dirt track until they were outside an abandoned storage building. Derek guided the two up several floors of stairs till he threw open a metal door to show a wide space with a single table and a spiral staircase. Derek threw his jacket onto the table and leant onto it with both hands. Stiles walked round in circles taking in all the different areas of the room.

“Like I said, there are three ways we can save Jackson.”

Stiles looked round at Derek. Scott had leant himself against the table and was watching Derek as he spoke. Stiles walked in between the two of them and jumped onto the table placing his bum firmly upon the metal desk. He turned to Derek and nodded.

“What are they?”

Scott questioned once Stiles was comfortable.

“We kill Matt.”

Scott sighed. Stiles’ eyes widened.

“I like that idea.”

Stiles smiled. Derek raised his eyebrow and looked down at the table.

“The only problem is, if we kill Matt the person that kills him takes control of the Kanima. So we could be put straight back into the same position we are in now.”

Scott nodded his head in agreement. Derek had thought about every aspect. They definitely needed his help even if they didn’t want to admit it.

“The next idea?”

Scott questioned. Derek looked up at Scott.

“We kill Jackson.”

Stiles threw his arms into the air. He felt dejected. He had suggested that but everyone had said it was a ridiculous idea. Why was it when Derek said it it was alright?

“I thought that was a no no?”

Stiles questioned bitterly. Derek smirked.

“It is but it is still an option. A final final option.”

Scott nodded again. He understood what Derek was saying. When Stiles said it he was just saying it out of hatred. Derek wanted to save Jackson even if he did hate him.

“And the final plan?”

Stiles questioned. He was fed up with listening to these other ideas that were supposedly not okay. When were they going to get to a plan that would work and everybody agreed to?

“We appeal to his heart.”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed. How were they supposed to appeal to Jackson’s heart? He looked up at Derek with confusion. Stiles asked the question on everybody’s mind.

“What? How? Does he even have a heart?”

Scott giggled slightly but it was as soon as it arrived. Derek sighed and looked into Stiles eyes. He knew Stiles wasn’t going to agree to this plan. It involved Lydia and it involved Lydia getting into danger. There was no way Stiles was going to let that happen. Derek sighed and began to explain.

“We can appeal to human side of Jackson as the Kanima. Appeal to his heart. In other words get someone who means a great deal to him to come along and convince him to come back to us.”

Stiles stared at Derek wide eyed. He knew exactly who Derek was talking about. He was talking about the one person Stiles was adamant not to have in danger. He didn’t want her near Derek, near Matt, near Jackson. He wanted her at home safe and sound in her bed.

“Lydia.”

Stiles exclaimed angrily. He was infuriated. The idea was stupid and they were most definitely not going through with it. Scott looked up from the desk at Derek. Was he really considering bringing Lydia into it? He stared in astonishment. Stiles jumped up from the table. He could feel the anger blazing through his body. It was almost the same anger that he had felt a week ago. When Derek had embedded doubt into his brain. Stiles took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He didn’t want to get angry. He didn’t know what he was and he didn’t want to test it.

“You want to use Lydia as bait?”

Scott questioned walking up behind Stiles. Derek rubbed his forehead, squinting with thought.

“No I don’t want to use her as bait. I want to use her as a weapon. She is the only person that could possible get through to Jackson.”

Scott thought about it for a moment. He walked back round to the table and leant against it. Derek was right. Lydia was their only option. She was the only one that could get through to Jackson. If they didn’t get through to Jackson they would have to kill one of them. Scott didn’t want that. Jackson couldn’t knock out Lydia as she was immune but she could still get badly injured similar to when she met Peter.

He didn’t know if he wanted to put into that much danger again. Scott sighed loudly. There was only one way they could resolve this discussion. They had to ask Lydia what she thought. Scott pushed himself away from the table stretching his arms and legs. He pulled his phone from his pocket and passed it to Derek.

“Phone her and ask if she wants to help us. If she doesn’t I suppose plan B will go into play.”


	5. The fight

Lydia had said yes. They stood in Derek’s hide out handing out weapons to the non-Werewolf members. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were leant against one of the many pillars in the room that held the roof in place. Scott and Derek stood on one side of the metallic table explaining the plan to Stiles, Lydia and Allison for the tenth time that evening.

“Lydia you take this gun. It has a full round in it. If worse comes to worse shot Matt if you can. Allison you have your bow so we don’t have to worry about weaponry with you just make sure you shoot the bad guys not my pack. And Stiles…”

Derek had finally gotten to Stiles. They were giving out weapons and usually Stiles was rendered useless with his weapon-less body. However today was different. This plan was a big one that they couldn’t let go wrong and they needed as many people as possible. Stiles leaned in closer to Derek awaiting his weapon. He imagined a huge gun or a long sword. He was going to look totally badass. Derek turned away and picked up something small. He turned back towards Stiles and passed him a small dagger.

“For you.”

Stiles looked down at the dagger in disappointment. Why was his weapon so insignificant?

“It is made of pure silver and can pierce through any skin type. You can kill almost any creature with this. I am not sure about Kanimas but Humans definitely.”

Derek nodded his head at Stiles implying something only the two of them had spoken about. If worse came to worse they would have to kill Matt and Derek trusted only one person to take control of the Kanima. If anyone was safe taking control of the Kanima that was Stiles. So the plan was in place. They would head off in a few minutes. Hopefully the plan would work.

*****

They were in the local swimming pool arena. Matt was stood in front of the pool looking triumphant and proud. Derek, Scott and the pack were all fighting the Kanima. They were not winning but they weren’t losing. Stiles was sat in the seated area. Next to him was an unconscious Allison and laid across his lap was Lydia. Stiles was the only person still fully awake. Matt hadn’t taken much notice of him. He couldn’t be bothered to run after him and kill him, the Kanima was busy with the wolves and Stiles was preoccupied by the unconsciousness of Lydia.

The plan had failed.

Stiles ran his fingers over the daggers handle. Stiles had tried to throw it at Matt but Jackson caught it and threw it back. It was now embedded into Stiles leg. If he pulled it out he would be in a lot more pain but if he left it in he would be rendered useless again. The team were going to lose again. They were up against a measly teenager that had some stupid high school problems.

Stiles could feel the anger rising up through his body. Any minute now he was going to explode. Without realising it Stiles had gripped his hand around the handle of the dagger. Suddenly Stiles stiffened. His back straightened, his body stopped shaking, his breathing steadied, his heart rate went back to normal. He stared down at Matt. His head titled slightly to the side.

He pushed Lydia off his lap and pulled the dagger from his leg. Without flinching or limping Stiles walked down from the seats towards Matt. He held the dagger firmly in his hand beside his leg. He walked straight and with determination. It looked like he was in a trance. He didn’t take his eyes off of Matt and just kept walking. Once he reached the white tiled floor of the swimming pool Matt locked eyes with him.

Blood was trickling from his leg leaving red watery blotches in his wake. But he wasn’t limping. He wasn’t in pain. He wasn’t awake. Suddenly the Kanima stopped fighting the Werewolves and headed straight for Stiles. Stiles didn’t flinch, didn’t turn, didn’t run. He continued to walk straight for Matt brandishing the dagger in his fist. Derek stared at Stiles in shock. He felt a familiar fear rise in his chest. He growled loudly. It echoed round the swimming pool.

“You go for the Kanima. Don’t let it get Stiles.”

Derek shouted as he headed for Matt. Scott watched him astonishment.

“What are you going to do?”

He questioned.

“I am going to distract Matt. Just help Stiles. Make sure he doesn’t get hurt.”

Derek pelted towards Matt. He grumbled under his breath.

“Stupid Stiles.”

Stiles continued to walk towards Matt. Matt was cornered he couldn’t go anywhere. He was surrounded by water. But he wasn’t scared. Stiles didn’t scare him. Neither did Derek. Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd pounced on the Kanima bringing it to its feet before it reached Stiles. Matt looked up in fear. Was he really going to be defeated by these people? He took a small step backwards.

He couldn’t go far but he still tried. Derek leaped from the floor at Matt grabbing his shoulder in a jaw lock. Derek released his jaw almost knocking Matt into the pool. Derek fell head first into the pool his mouth filled with blood. He brought his head back up and spat out some of the blood from his mouth. He turned back to look at Matt. Stiles had reached him now.

Matt was bleeding horrifically from his shoulder but he stood strong. Stiles looked at him. His face was devoid of fear. He was an emotionless zombie. Matt laughed manically pretending that he wasn’t absolutely terrified. A sinister smile spread across Stiles’ face as he jammed the dagger into Matt’s chest. He twisted it left and right making sure it had hit home. Matt bent inwards with the knife.

He had lost. Stiles kept a tight grip on the dagger as he pushed the dagger further into Matt’s chest. Matt fell limp. His body flopped back and landed in the pool. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off the blood pouring from his chest. Derek watched in horror. He trusted Stiles but this was not what he wanted. He looked away from Matt’s body and up at Stiles. Stiles had turned away and was looking at the Kanima.

The Kanima had stopped fighting the Werewolves as soon as Matt had shown fear in the presence of Stiles. The Kanima bowed its head to Stiles and held up an open-palmed hand to Stiles. Stiles absentmindedly held his hand up to the Kanima. The Kanima slowly morphed back into Jackson. Jackson stood in the swimming pool confused and naked staring at Stiles in shock.

Stiles looked at him when suddenly his head felt heavy, his body felt tired, his mind hurt. He slowly fell forward towards Jackson. Jackson held out his arms and caught Stiles before he hit the floor. Scott moved towards them breathing heavily in relief when Jackson caught Stiles. Scott looked up from Stiles towards Derek. Derek stood a few metres away completely soaked staring at Stiles in shock horror. Derek looked fearfully for Stiles’ life. He began to whisper to himself but his voice was carried around the room. Everyone looked at him with confusion and shock.

“Don’t do this to me again Stiles.”


	6. Panic

Derek barged through the back doors of the vets. Scott followed not far behind with Jackson, in some of Stiles spare clothes, Erica and Isaac. Boyd had taken Allison and Lydia back home on route to the vets. Derek slammed into the metal table that stood in the centre of the room. He was becoming clumsy and erratic. Stiles lay in his arms unconscious and bleeding.

His leg was bleeding from a dagger wound, his hands were covered in Matt’s blood and he had a strange head injury that nobody knew how he got. Jackson had caught before he hit the floor when he passed out in the swimming pool. Derek gently placed Stiles on the metal table and ran his fingers through his hair. He was starting to panic. His breathing was heavy and his heart was pounding like a trophy horse. He felt the tears beginning to stream down his face. He tried desperately not to freak out but it was hard not to. He kept repeating over and over again the same words.

“Don’t do this to me again Stiles. Don't do this to me again.”

Scott and the others watched him in shock. Erica was beginning to wish she had gone with Boyd. Jackson looked down at Stiles. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but he knew he wanted to protect and care for him. It was a peculiar feeling that he wasn’t sure he enjoyed. Scott moved towards Derek and held a hand out. Everyone was confused and lost and Scott for sure wanted to know what was going on. He placed his hand on Stiles’ leg too wary to place it on Derek’s shoulder. Derek shot his stare round and glared at Scott. Even though he looked angry and almost evil Scott could tell he was distraught.

“What happened?”

Scott looked round from Stiles body. Stood in the doorway of the vet was Dr Deaton. He had completely forgotten for a moment that Deaton worked here. He had assumed they were alone. Scott went to explain when Derek stiffened his body and bolted for Deaton.

“Fix him. You know how to do it so fix him.”

Derek pleaded with a sharp bitterness. He was desperate but still shouted with anger in his voice. Isaac and Erica backed out of the room and stepped into the waiting room. They had dealt with Derek angry before but this was a whole new level. They didn’t want to get in the way or hurt.

“What happened to him? I cannot fix him if I don’t know what happened.”

Deaton stated as he stared Derek down. Derek took a few steps back and placed his hand upon Stiles lower leg. He felt protective of him but he was desperate for him to wake up. Deaton sighed audibly and walked round the table towards the top end of Stiles. He checked the stab wound in Stiles leg, he took a thorough inspection of the blood on Stiles’ hands.

Stiles still had a tight grip on the dagger he had killed Matt with. Scott felt worried about him brandishing the dagger but he didn’t want to touch Stiles’ lifeless body. Scott was pretty sure Stiles was alive but a part of him worried he wasn’t. He was lifeless and a sickly pale colour. Most people would have suspected he was dead. His shallow breaths told a different story. Deaton gently turned Stiles’ head to one side and checked the head injury he had.

“From the inspections I have made he seems fine, you just need to take him to the hospital but then again I am a Veterinarian not a Doctor.”

Deaton exclaimed angrily. He looked up at Derek and clenched his teeth. This boy infuriated him very much especially when it came to Stiles Stilinski. Derek walked towards Deaton running his fingers along Stiles’ legs. Deaton shrugged his shoulders.

“You need to calm down and start taking this boy to the hospital where he can get checked efficiently.”

Derek clenched his teeth. He looked down at Stiles’ limp body and closed his eyes.

“Take him to the hospital. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Derek spoke to Scott. Scott quickly slipped his arms under Stiles’ body and carried him out the door. Without a word Jackson followed quickly behind. Isaac and Erica, hoping to escape Derek, followed Scott as well to the hospital. Derek on the other hand stayed. He clenched his hands in fists. In an angry fit he slammed them into the metal table. The side dented slightly under his touch. Deaton sighed with a tinge of annoyance. He understood why the boy was frustrated but he didn’t need to take it out on his table. Deaton wiped the blood from the table and began to leave the vet room. He looked back towards Derek.

“You need to pull yourself together. You know full well that he is going to be okay. You know more than the others do. Stop acting like he is dying and start acting like you need to tell them what is going on. You knew that this was going to happen. It has been four years what did you expect? Now start moving otherwise we may never find Stiles at the hospital.”

Deaton pushed the doors open and exited the vet. A few moments later Derek followed feeling distraught and angry. Yes he knew it was going to happen but it still hurt every time. He slowly slumped out of the vets and got in to his car. Luckily the drive to the hospital wasn’t too long so he wouldn’t have much time to think to himself. He hated it when this happened. He hoped it would be over soon. He looked at the clock in his car.

“2 hours.”


	7. Hospitals and Arguments

Scott burst through the hospital doors. He was shouting at the top of his voice. He was desperate and needed help now. He looked around trying to locate his mother. She was supposed to be working. She would definitely help.

“Help me. Please my friend’s hurt. He’s unconscious. He’s got a large cut on his head and thigh. Please he’s bleeding everywhere.”

Scott screamed as he ran up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk jumped to her feet and hurried round to meet Scott on the other side. Scott’s mum walked down the corridor opposite Scott. At first she didn’t realise that it was Scott stood at the front desk hurriedly talking to the receptionist. She noticed Jackson and Isaac before her son and instantly thought of the worse. She ran down the corridor towards the boys. Her panic rising as she went. She skidded to a stop when she spotted her son walking away with a limp body in his arms.

“Scott?”

She questioned as he began to walk away. Scott turned towards his mum. Mrs McCall spotted the lifeless body of Stiles in her son’s arms. She lifted hands to her mouth in shock. She had expected the worse but this seemed absolutely horrific. She placed her hand behind Scott’s shoulder and began to guide them to the nearest emergency room. They rushed her and Scott into the room.

Isaac, Jackson and Erica sat outside on some wooden chairs. They weren’t sure what to do but they didn’t want to leave. They wanted to make sure Stiles was okay. At least then they could sleep easily. After a few moments Scott slowly backed out of the room. His breathing was rapid and heavy, his heart was pounding and he could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

He lifted his head up and ran his hand across his head. He massaged the back of his neck as he looked back into the emergency room. Stiles was in there. He could be dying. He could already be dead. He was thinking to erratically. Stiles was fine and was going to be fine. He turned to face the others.

“You should probably ring his dad.”

Jackson spoke from behind a fitness magazine he had found on the table next to him. Scott wanted to jump on him and rip his throat open but he knew he couldn’t in this open place and because Stiles was now in control of him he didn’t know if any pain inflicted upon Jackson would be inflicted upon Stiles. He growled under his breath and pulled his phone out from his pocket. He dialled Stiles’ dad and hoped he picked up first time. After a few moments Scott’s phone made and small click noise.

“Hello Scott, why are you calling me? Has Stiles broken his phone?”

Stiles’ dad had answered. Scott felt a horrible pain rise in his chest. His dad had lost so much already. He didn’t even know where to start. He suddenly realised he hadn’t said anything for a few moments.

“Scott? Is everything alright?”

Stiles’ dad’s voice echoed through Scott’s head causing his whole body to ache.

“Um… Mr Stilinski… Um…”

He could hear his voice hitch on every word. How was he supposed to tell Mr Stilinski his son was unconscious in the local hospital? How was he supposed to tell him he didn’t know if he was going to be okay? Scott took a deep breath and tried to speak again.

“Hello Mr Stilinski... Stiles hasn’t broken his phone… I am just calling to tell you… um…”

Scott could feel the tears rolling down his face. This was difficult.

“Um… Stiles was in an accident. He… uh… he is breathing but he is unconscious. He is lying in a hospital bed in Beacon Hills Hospital.”

Scott was babbling. He couldn’t control it. He was either saying nothing or saying too much. The other end of the phone was silent. Suddenly Scott heard a click. He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. Mr Stilinski had hung up on him. He hoped that he had believed him and was driving over here as quickly as possible. Just at that moment the front doors of the hospital opened.

Derek walked in looking distraught and broken. Scott couldn’t hold back his anger any longer. He rammed straight into Derek’s chest knocking him to his feet. The innocent bystanders in the waiting room jumped to their feet and stepped away. Scott punched and punched Derek repeatedly in the chest, face and head. He was infuriated and he needed some sort of cathartic action to help him cool down.

“Its all your fault. This is all your fault.”

Scott continued to punch Derek. Derek didn’t fight back. He went on the defence trying to prevent Scott’s punches from hitting somewhere delicate. Isaac and Erica grabbed Scott round the waist and dragged him off the top of Derek. Scott lurched forward. Just as he was about to hit him again Mr Stilinski burst into the hospital.

“Where is my son? Where is my son?”

He begged desperately. Scott shrugged off Erica and Isaac’s grip on him. He lowered his head and looked at the floor. He walked over to Mr Stilinski directing him to his son. Mr Stilinski bolted across the room and straight for the door. He was caught just before entering by Mrs McCall. She grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away from the door.

She began whispering something in his ears. Mr Stilinski stopped fighting Mrs McCall and slumped into the chair outside the room. He rested his head in his hands and began to cry. He hoped desperately his son would be okay. He didn’t know what he would do without him.

Scott turned away from Mr Stilinski and looked back towards Derek. Derek had disappeared. The front doors of the hospital creaked in his wake. Scott ran out the doors screaming after him in anger.

“Derek. Derek how dare you just walk away.”

Scott ran down the path spotting Derek on the other side of the road. He was cut short when an arm flung out and caught him before he could go any further. Scott grabbed the arm and turned to hit the owner. It was Dr Deaton. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed in question as he looked at Dr Deaton. Scott heard the sound of Derek’s car escaping and slumped up against the hospital wall. Deaton crouched down beside him and smiled.

“He is in a lot more pain then you are.”

Deaton explained. Scott looked up in astonishment. How could he say that?

“How is he? He doesn’t care for Stiles’ well being. He doesn’t care for Stiles. This is all his fault.”

Scott shouted with pure anger. Deaton smiled.

“That’s where you are wrong. Derek does care. He cares a lot.”

Scott scoffed. Dr Deaton obviously didn’t know Derek like he did.

“He isn’t in more pain then we are. He doesn’t care.”

Deaton smiled again.

“You see now that is where you are wrong again. Derek is in a lot of pain right now. He has yet again had to live through another death of Stiles Stilinski.”

Scott looked up from the floor and stared at Deaton in bewilderment.

“Again?”


	8. The truth

Scott was sat in the waiting room with Isaac. Erica had taken Jackson home then headed to the hide-out herself. Apparently Derek wasn’t there when she arrived. Scott made a checklist in his mind to search for Derek when this was all over. He had a lot to explain but Stiles’ wellbeing was more important for the time being. Scott rested his head in his hands.

Isaac was leant back in a wooden chair next to him. He had stretched out his legs and was waiting with Scott for the verdict on Stiles. Any minute now he was going to fall asleep but he desperately tried to keep awake. Mr Stilinski was round the corner pacing outside Stiles’ room waiting for them to let him see him. After a few moments the door opened and the Doctor stepped aside to let Mr Stilinski in.

He whispered something in Mr Stilnski’s ear. Mr Stilinski sighed heavily slumping his shoulders. A smile spread across his face as he slowly entered the room. Isaac watched from a distances. He sat up straight and nudged Scott with his elbow.

“Stiles’ dad just went in.”

Scott looked up from his hands and bolted out of his seat. Was Stiles going to be okay? He looked back round at Isaac. As if having a telepathic conversation both Scott and Isaac shot up and ran towards Stiles’ room. The door was a jar. Scott looked in. Lying on the hospital bed bruised and sleepy was an awake Stiles. He looked up at the doorway spotting the tall bodies of Scott and Isaac and smiled.

He didn’t know what had happened in the swimming pool. One minute he was watching Lydia next minute he was lying in a hospital bed getting prodded by nurses and doctors. He didn’t enjoy the loss of time but was happy that everyone was safe and healthy. He looked back at his dad. His dad rubbed his hand through Stiles’ hair. He was glad his son was okay.

Scott and Isaac pulled up a seat next to Stiles’ bed. Both were smiling with relief and happiness. Stiles was safe and breathing. They only had Derek to worry about now. Derek could wait.

*****

Stiles sat up in his bed. The nurse brought in his food and left straight after. Scott and Isaac were supposed to be visiting later. Apparently they were going to bring him his school work. He appreciated the gesture but preferred not having to worry about school whilst in hospital. Stiles had asked about Derek not long after he had awoken the night of the accident.

His dad was slightly sceptical but didn’t question any further. Isaac seemed to act uncomfortable and Scott had told him to drop it. Obviously something had happened whilst he was knocked out. He was curious as to what had happened but Scott didn’t want to talk. He hoped he might get Isaac alone at some point. Everybody refused to tell him what happened in the swimming pool.

He was confused and hurt. Physically. He remembered being with Lydia and the dagger in his leg but the rest was blank. He had blacked out. Maybe the blood lose had caused him to pass out. The only problem being that he had more bruises after the blackout than before. He hadn’t told his dad the full story but didn’t keep out the blacking out bit either.

His dad seemed to act awkward and uncomfortable when he had said it but didn’t say anything more. Everybody was acting strange and unfamiliar around him. He didn’t like it. Stiles had asked about Lydia and Allison. They were the last thing he remembered. He knew the Werewolves were most likely perfectly alright but everybody else he worried about.

Jackson, Allison, Lydia… What about Matt? Had they dealt with Matt? Was Matt gone? Was he dead? Was he locked up? He didn’t know anything and he would quite like to know more.

*****

Isaac entered the hospital room with Stiles’ name on the door. Apparently he was okay but the wound on his knee was going to make it difficult for him to walk. They had kept him for a little longer just in case. They still didn’t know why or what had happened to him. Nobody was going to tell them. Isaac felt sorry for Stiles. He had had a lot happened to him but everybody refused to tell him anything.

Well at least Scott refused not until he found and had interrogated Derek. He made everyone promise not to tell Stiles anything. Isaac agreed but couldn’t guarantee that something wouldn’t slip. Isaac pulled up a seat next to Stiles’ bed. Stiles seemed to look asleep but Isaac knew he was pretending.

“He isn’t here. It’s just me. And some cake.”

Isaac held a plate of chocolate cake up towards Stiles. Scott’s mum had made some and asked Isaac to take it for her. Stiles turned his head and looked at the cake. It looked delicious and definitely worth coming out of his pretend sleep for. He sat up and took the cake.

“And a fork. Why thank you.”

Isaac smirked. He quite enjoyed being in Stiles’ company. The boy was small, insignificant and snarky but that was what he found so wonderful about him. He believes that is why Derek likes him too. He watched Stiles knaw into the cake slice and chuckled to himself. He began to count down quietly from three. Almost exactly when Isaac said three Stiles took a deep breath.

“So… the other night.”

Isaac smiled. He knew it was coming. He wasn’t going to pretend that Stiles wasn’t interested. He sat up straight in his chair and prepared himself to tell Stiles the story.

“What about it?”

Stiles nervously cracked his knuckles. He wanted to know but he didn’t know if Isaac would tell him. And what if Scott walked in? He would get himself and Isaac into trouble. He sighed audibly.

“Scot isn’t going to show up. He said he was sorry he couldn’t come but he had some pressing matter to resolve.”

Stiles looked at Isaac. He hadn’t actually asked were Scott was. He was too focused on knowing what happened. He felt a tinge of guilty rush through his body. It was soon over powered by the need to know. Stiles turned himself towards Isaac, cringing slightly from the pain in his knee. Isaac leaned forward. They were going to talk and he was going to be ready.

“Where shall I start?”

Isaac questioned. Stiles shook his head and raised an eyebrow. Obviously Isaac’s question was stupid.

“From the beginning.”

Isaac smirked.

“Well we were handing out weapons in the…”

“Not the very beginning. I was there for that bit. Skip to the part where I passed out.”

Isaac looked up at Stiles. He sighed, rolled his eyes and stared at his feet.

“You see. Stiles you didn’t pass out.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. What was he talking about? Of course he passed out. If he didn’t pass out why couldn’t he remember anything? Isaac nervously played with his fingers.

“You… I don’t really know what you did but you weren’t you.”

Stiles looked down at his hands then back up at Isaac.

“You were alive and awake that was for sure but you just went bonkers. You pulled the dagger from your leg and just started strolling up towards Matt. Derek went crazy and told us to keep Jackson away from you whilst he tried to distract Matt at least. Derek was talking as if it were impossible to stop you. Any one of us could’ve jumped on you and stopped you from reaching Matt but Derek didn’t want that. You kept walking as if nothing was happening. As if you and Matt were the only two people in the room. Derek pounded on Matt ripping his shoulder open. If what you did to him didn’t happen he would have become a werewolf.”

Stiles was staring at Isaac in astonishment. This was not what he had expected when he asked Isaac to tell him what happened. So far everything seemed like a made up story but Isaac didn’t look like he was making this up.

“What did I do to Matt?”

Stiles questioned cautiously.

“Well once you reached Matt you kind of… Well you stabbed him in the chest and then pushed him into the pool. It was scary. Even Jackson had stopped fighting us and just stood there watching you as you killed his master.”

Stiles’ breathing had become rapid. If machines were attached to him measuring his heart rate they would have exploded by now. He felt like he was going to faint.

“Then Jackson asked for his new master. He held his hand up to you and waited. We thought you were just going to let him stand there. Leave him. But you didn’t. You accepted his asking and gave him your hand… Then you passed out and Jackson caught you. So technically you are in control of the Kanima now.”

Isaac smirked. He tried to lift the mood he had laid heavily upon Stiles’ shoulders. He didn’t want to stress Stiles out but he wanted to know and Isaac was willing to tell. Stiles scratched his head and looked up at Isaac. He knew what Isaac was trying to do and felt bad if he didn’t go along. He smirked.

“Hehe. I suppose you’re right.”

Even though everything seemed to be falling apart fake laughing with Isaac almost made it feel better. But of course it wasn’t. Stiles was still being eaten away by doubt.


	9. Is it all coming out?

Scott stormed into the hide-out. Steam was rising from his body as the rain evaporated off of his skin. His eyes glowed yellow and his nails grew into claws. He stood hunched slightly over in the doorway. Derek wasn’t there.

“WHERE IS HE?”

Scott roared. His teeth grew sharp and pointed as his anger began to boil over.

*****

Stiles pushed his body onto his dad. They were releasing him but his leg still was sore. They had told him that his leg was going to need more time to heal but he should be alright to go home. He was happy to leave but at the same time worried. The last time he was out of the hospital he blacked out and brutally murdered someone. He didn’t know how he was supposed to go to school the following day either.

He had taken control of the Kanima and majority of Derek’s pack thought he was a crazy killing machine. He limped slightly as his dad pulled him away from the bed and guided him to the door. His dad rested him against the reception table.

“I’ll be right back. Just chuck your bags in the car and bring it to the front.”

His dad was being kind and loving. It worried Stiles. His dad was usually loving and kind but this time it was for the wrong reasons. This time it was because his dad had thought he had lost the only thing left in his life. Stiles could feel the sorrow of an almost lost coming off of his dad. It made him feel bad. It made him feel guilty. The door clicked open. Stiles looked up expecting to see his dad smiling as he walked towards him to take him to the car.

To Stiles’ surprise Derek stood tall and broken in the doorway. Stiles gulped. He hadn’t seen Derek since that night and Scott seemed pretty pissed about him. Stiles shuffled slightly trying desperately not to rest on his bad leg. He was still staring at Derek and he still had yet to look away. Derek looked like shit. He looked like he had been crying for hours, like he had rolled in a dirt patch for weeks, like he hadn’t eaten or slept for days, like he had lost someone very dear to him.

Derek moved towards Stiles. His steps were slow and steady but Stiles could tell he was having trouble walking. Stiles held out his hand when Derek was close enough. Derek rested his head on Stiles hand and exhaled a large breath.

“You’re okay.”

Stiles smirked. For some reason Derek resting his head calmly in his hand seemed familiar and… nice. He enjoyed being this close to Derek. He didn’t know why but Derek’s presence made him feel safe and at home. Stiles shuffled pushing himself up so he could rest upon the reception desk easier. Derek was breathing heavily. He had closed his eyes and was trying to take in everything about Stiles.

Everything he missed. Everything he needed. Everything that kept him sane. He was alive so that was a good start. Derek thought deeply with his eyes closed and pictured everything about Stiles but without looking.

Stiles was nervous. He was breathing quickly. Maybe he was just surprised or worried. His hand was sweating maybe down to nerves maybe down to it being a hot summer’s day. Stiles was shaking. He was propped up against the reception desk. His right leg was injured. That was the leg he was stabbed in. That was probably why he was shaking, breathing heavy and sweating.

Stiles was desperately trying to stay on two feet but his leg was in agony. Derek lifted his head and swished Stiles into a princess carry. He walked over to the waiting area and placed Stiles in one of the many wooden chairs. Now they could talk. Now Stiles wouldn’t be in so much pain. Now Derek could watch him with happiness.

“I told your dad I needed to talk to you. He’s waiting in the car park. I promise I won’t take long.”

Derek had noticed Stiles staring at the doors that opened to the car park. He knew Stiles was wondering where his dad was. He wanted to clear the air before he fogged it again. Stiles looked round from the door towards Derek. What did they need to talk about?

“I know I have been keeping a few things from you. I was worried. I was worried you…”

Stiles could tell Derek was having trouble talking. He was choking on his words. Something about the subject was painful to Derek. Stiles rested his hand upon Derek’s shoulder and looked him in the eye. If he shared his courage maybe Derek would feel better. Derek took a deep breath and began again.

“I was worried you would hate me. Be scared of me. Be scared of yourself if I told you what I knew.”

“Why would I be scared of myself?”

Derek rubbed his forehead. This was a lot harder than he had suspected. But he was determined to tell Stiles everything. He chose now because he knew Scott was looking for him. He had gotten Stiles alone. It made it easier that way.

“You know when we were in that basement. And you were saying about Matt asking what you were. And he was getting really angry with you when you said you were human. And when you were trying to laugh about it because of course you are human. But I wasn’t laughing.”

Stiles slumped back slightly in his seat. He knew what this was about. Derek was going to explain everything. Derek was going to explain the doubt knawing at his brain. Stiles took a deep breath.

“Yes.”

“Well…”

Derek was hitching on his words. He had stopped looking at Stiles. He was now staring down at the gap between the wooden chairs they were sat in. He was desperate to get it out but he was too frightened to speak.

“Well… I have something… I know something about you that you might not remember.”

“Remember? How can I not remember something about myself?”

“The same way that you don’t remember me.”

Derek looked up at Stiles. Stiles could see the pain in his eyes but he pressed on. He wanted to know everything and he wanted to know it now.

“Why would I remember you? I don’t know you except that your family died in that fire.”

“You do know me. You just don’t remember that you know me.”

Stiles was starting to get agitated. Derek needed to get to the point soon or he was going to get up and hobble out. Derek sighed.

“When I was eight around about the beginning of summer I was playing in my back garden. My mum was in a deep argument with an Alpha from another pack. He was desperate for her guidance and help but she didn’t want to help him. She had thrown me into the garden whilst she had a discussion with him.”

Stiles listened but he didn’t understand what this had to do with him or what happened in the basement. Derek continued.

“Whilst playing in my garden suddenly this little boy came out of the woods and walked into the garden. He must have been about four years old but he was definitely smart for his age. He could hold a conversation so I found him interesting. We started playing together. I told him my name and he told me his. He said that most people didn’t call him by his first name and that most called him…”

Derek paused. He choked on the next word as if it grated his throat. Stiles watched fearfully. He didn’t know what was coming but something told him it was not going to please him.

“that most called him… Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of free time so you get an extra chapter today. I hope that is fine.


	10. A Promise to Remember

“His name was Stiles?”

Stiles exclaimed. A part of him knew Derek was going to say that but at the same time a part of him wish he hadn’t. Maybe it was a different Stiles. Maybe there was more than one Stiles. Maybe. Maybe. Stiles was making things up. He knew it was him but he just didn’t remember. But of course he didn’t remember. It was twelve years ago. How was he supposed to remember that?

“Yer his name was Stiles. What... It was you.”

Derek was having trouble talking but he was determined to tell the story. Stiles deserved to know and he wasn’t going to take that away from him.

“We played for hours. It was wonderful. I’d never had a friend like that before. You were funny, kind, and smart but at the same time still young and interesting. But everything changed suddenly. We’re playing hide and seek and I was… I was seeking whilst you were hiding. When I found you, you were… you were all stiff and emotionless. I think you’d blacked out but… you were… you were still functioning. I called out your name trying to get you to snap out of it but you… you just stood there. It was terrifying.”

Derek’s speech was quickening. He was blurting everything out but still found it difficult to make simple sentences in his head. He was telling a story of a tragic event that ate away at his brain. He found it difficult to talk. He didn’t know how to start or what order he should place the events. It was like there was a block in his brain preventing him from saying the whole thing. He kept forgetting to stop for air. He was panicking.

“Suddenly you turned to look at me. You’re brandishing this sharp stick in your hand. You’re like a zombie… a poor child possessed by a demon. I dunno.You looked up from the floor at me and… starting bringing the stick up into the air. I was afraid you were going to stab me. I flinched. I looked away for two seconds. It was only two seconds. I promise. Two seconds and it was all gone.”

Derek’s breathing had become heavy and quickened. He was starting to tear up. Soon tears were dripping from his eyes as he continued his story. Stiles slumped back into his chair. He was not prepared for what happened next. He could imagine everything that was happening as if he were there. As if he were Derek watching it all happen. He felt the tear well up in his eyes. Derek rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes tightly shut. He exhaled and continued.

“I heard the squelching sound. The piercing scream. It was horrific. I looked back and you… you stood there… holding the end… it just stuck out of your chest. There was blood everywhere. It all happened so fast. I… I…”

Stiles cringed as Derek spoke as if he was there watching himself. Watching himself impale a stick he had found on the floor into to his chest. Derek breathed heavily as he looked up at Stiles. Derek slumped back in his chair.

“But that isn’t all.”

Stiles looked up in astonishment. He hadn’t finished? He had just heard the story of him dying. Well he supposed there was the fact he was still alive. He waited for Derek to continue.

“Yes you did come back to life. Four hours later on my dining room table you awoke as if you were dreaming. You started crying saying you didn’t know who we were and that you wanted to go home. We sent you home with your dad, who had been searching for you for hours, he took you and we forgot about it. Or at least my mother told me to forget about it. I never did.”

Stiles rubbed his hand across his mouth. He didn’t know how to continue on. How was he supposed to continue on from that?

“I didn’t see you for four years after that.”

“Four years. That would mean I was eight.”

Stiles chuckled awkwardly. He didn’t really know what Derek was talking about and laughter was his only escape from insanity. Derek sighed.

“I saw you again when you were eight. You turned up at the school. I had just finished practise. I was the only one there when suddenly you walked into the changing room. You were calling out my name as if you knew me. I… I looked round the lockers and instantly recognised you. Even though it was four years later. The last time we met was still burnt into my mind giving me nightmares every night. I was happy to see you. I was happy to see you were okay. We had a small picnic on the roof. After a few hours of eating you just stiffened up. You suddenly got up and walked to the edge of the roof. You turned to face me and whispered…”

Derek’s claws had come out. He dug them into the arm of the chair. His breathing was hitched and heavy. Something about this whole thing was tearing away at his mind. Stiles, even though he desperately wanted to hear it all, placed his hand over Derek’s. He wanted him to feel comfortable and at ease. He didn’t want to torture his friends even if it involved his wellbeing.

“You whispered my name as you stepped off the roof. You fell three stories. I think that one was the worst. I can’t forget it. Your face. The sound your voice made as you said my name. It was broken and lost… I still have nightmares to this day.”

Stiles’ breathing hitched slightly. He tried to keep calm. He knew his heart was racing and Derek could hear it he still tried to act calm.

“I remember lying with your bloody body for four hours. Rocking back and forth as you lay limp in my arms. I remember crying for days. Yet you woke up and forgot everything. You were scared and worried. You didn’t know how you had gotten there and you wanted to be with your dad. I took you home and watched from the shadows as your dad went nuts. He had been searching for hours trying to find you again.”

Stiles gripped tightly to Derek’s hand. He needed the support just as much as Derek did. He hoped it was all over now.

“Derek…”

Derek cut him off.

“I’m not finished.”

Stiles stiffened slightly. Derek had spoken harshly and blunt. He shuffled slightly and fell silently listening to the next story.

“I met you again. Four years later. I was walking home from school one evening when I bumped into you. I was slightly afraid of being in your presence seeing as the last two times your had killed yourself.”

Stiles watched Derek talk. His lips moving up and down speaking words but the World had gone silent. He didn’t want to hear anymore. So far he had heard two very horrific deaths that he had inflicted upon himself. He was finding it just as difficult as Derek. Maybe Derek was right to keep this from him.

“You were… twelve. I was sixteen. I had kind of wanted to see you again. I was desperate to make sure you were okay and something about you drew me to you. But of course I was scared that I had done something to you. Put a curse of you. I tried to ignore it and decided I should probably walk you home. Make sure you were safe. I felt responsible and obliged to do it. On the way there we passed a river and…”

“STOP!”

Stiles interrupted. He couldn’t sit here and listen any longer. Derek knew Stiles was in pain. He could feel it but he needed to tell Stiles everything. Stiles needed to know.

“I pulled you out the river and… you were soaking so I gave you my jacket. I waited for four hours knowing that you would come back. When you woke you were confused and angry. I took you home and decided that that was the last time I’d ever see you. I was convinced I’d cursed you. So then when my family were burnt to a crisp two years later, I thought it would be a great time to move to a different town and start a new life. Except that didn’t happen.”

Stiles fell back into his chair. His was in agony. His head was aching, his leg was aching, his chest was aching, everything was aching. Derek continued. He understood Stiles’ pain but he had to get everything out.

“Two years later… Four years after the last time I saw you, my sister was murdered. I come back to Beacon Hills and find out some new Alpha had killed my sister and turned an innocent teenager into one of us. When I finally meet this new Beta who is stood next to him…”

Stiles felt a tear roll down his cheek. He had sat and listened to this whole story but every second it got worse and worse. How was he supposed to comprehend all this? How was he supposed to leave the hospital and pretend nothing was wrong? He had to go to school tomorrow and pretend nothing had happened. He wasn’t capable of that much strength.

“Stiles. You were like a nightmare come true. Do you know why I have acted so cold towards you since I met you?”

Stiles nodded in disagreement.

“Because I am trying not to get attached. Because I am just waiting for the moment you decide to take your own life again. I cannot do this again Stiles so please… please just promise me one thing.”

Stiles nodded his head. He was in pain but he could see that Derek was too.

“Anything.”

He whispered. He wasn’t strong enough to talk louder. He felt the life drain out of him but he tried to keep calm.

“Promise me you won’t forget me.”

Stiles couldn’t control himself. He grabbed Derek round the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Derek at first stiffened but soon embraced the young boy resting his head upon Stiles’ shoulder. It was pleasant, calming and familiar. Derek smiled for what felt like the first time in forever. If only he could stay like this for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was ill. Still recovering now but I am able to type. As an apology for making you wait I shall update two chapters. You have a lot of time when you are off ill.


	11. The Library

Derek was persistent. Stiles didn’t really want know any more about himself but Derek was determined to figure it out. He had asked kindly when he wanted to tell the rest of the pack and Scott about everything. Stiles just felt like if he said no Derek would tell them anyway. He had this ‘they need to know’ kind of attitude at the moment and a ‘they can help us figure it out’ kind of attitude.

The others had started to treat him differently. Treat him like a bomb that could explode any minute. They didn’t know what he was but anything that died and came back to life was something to fear. Stiles didn’t really care. He wanted to sleep, eat, go to school and repeat. Of course that wasn’t going to happen. Every day Stiles would be picked up in the morning by Derek and then picked up after school by Derek.

He would take him to the library every day. Whilst Derek searched for books on Stiles’ condition, Stiles would revise or do homework. Scott would come along every now and then. He worried about Stiles and didn’t really like leaving him alone with Derek but sometimes he had work after school. Stiles still couldn’t walk properly but he tried his best to get everywhere by foot.

The doctors had told him he needed to exercise the muscles. Of course Derek ignored that and kept princess carrying him everywhere. Every time Stiles flinched or toppled slightly Derek was there asking if he was okay. Stiles hated it. It made him feel incompetent. But of course Derek just felt bad. He felt responsible. So Stiles tried not to argue with him too much.

“It must be a curse.”

Stiles shouted from the desk he was sat at. His voice echoed through the library reaching Derek as he had hoped. Stiles ran his fingers over his right leg. The bandages had been taken away but he still had a small scab left on his leg. They had told him that it would most definitely scar but he didn’t mind. It would be a great story to tell the kids. Derek poked his head round the corner of the closest aisle. He was frowning with a questioning expression.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well I don’t know. It might be the fact that I’m still healing from a stab wound in my leg.”

Derek looked down at the books in his arms. They weren’t alone today. Scott was sat next to Stiles leant on his arm reading a book on mythological creatures. Erica and Boyd were somewhere in the depths of the library. Isaac was sat on the other side of Stiles drawing silly pictures on a piece of plain paper he had stolen from Stiles. On the opposite side of the desk sat Lydia and Allison.

They managed to get in on the secret as well. Stiles felt obliged to tell them after telling the whole of Derek’s pack. Scott looked up from his reading and looked between Stiles and Derek. Stiles had been ignoring their searching for weeks and would just do homework everyday but something about today was different. Stiles just wanted to get it over and done with. He wanted to get out of the bloody library.

“I suppose that is a good reason but it could be something to do with the dagger being made of silver.”

Derek explained as he disappeared into the aisles again. Stiles sighed loudly and threw his arms into the air dramatically.

“For god’s sake. I’m going to be stuck in this library forever.”

“Stiles we are just trying to help out.”

Scott spoke trying to comfort him but Stiles didn’t want that. He was getting angry and he wanted to go home.

“I don’t need your help.”

He spat. Derek walked back out from the aisles and stood in front of Stiles.

“Look I understand that you are angry but we need to find out. We need to work this out.”

“Why do we?”

Stiles stood up from his seat. His leg was aching but he was angry. He clenched his fists and stared Derek down.

“Why do we need to know? What… I just want to go home.”

Derek gulped and took a step back away from Stiles. He had heard that line too many times before and each time was as distressing as the last. Every time he woke up and had forgotten who Derek was. Every time he had screamed out in fear and agony. Every time he had died and come back he would always say the same thing.

“I just want to go home.”

Derek repeated quietly. Isaac had looked up from his drawing and was looking between Stiles and Derek. Everyone was staring but nobody knew what to do. This fight was between them. This fight was something that had been going on for a while between them. Stiles sighed and looked up at Derek.

“If it isn’t a curse what is it then?”

“I don’t know that is why I am looking.”

“Why do you need me here in order for you to look?”

Derek gulped. He fell silent. He didn’t want to say the next thing but Stiles had already worked it out. Stiles clenched his jaw.

“Because you’re worried I am going to impale myself with a stick?”

He spat out. Everyone’s eyes widen as they looked up at Stiles. Stiles didn’t care he was angry and he wanted to go home.

“If you are so determined you know that I am not human… WHAT AM I…”

Stiles paused. He looked down at his hands. He turned his head away from Derek and fell back into his seat.

“Then?”

He whispered. Derek looked at Stiles with a broken expression. They were both falling to pieces but they still fought on. Stiles sighed audibly and turned back to his work.

“You’re wasting time.”

Derek took a deep breath and turned back towards the aisles of books. He was going to find out and he was going to save Stiles.

“I think I have found something.”

Erica ran through the aisles and skidded to a halt beside Isaac. She was huffing and puffing whilst holding a thick, browned ancient book. She threw it onto the table. Dust rose up around the book in a cloud of death. Everyone coughed and spluttered until the cloud had gone. Derek looked at the book and frowned. Was this really the answer? Had they really found it?

Was this it? He reached out to run his fingers across the cover. At the same time Stiles held out his hand. They both ran their hands across the cover. This was not what they had expected but the anticipation was killing them. They had to know. Erica looked at Stiles and then round to Derek.

“Page 46.”


	12. Infernal?

“Page 46”

Erica huffed. It was strange to see a Werewolf out of breath but nobody seemed to question it. Scott was the first to react. He grabbed the book and pulled it in front of him. He took a deep breath and flicked through the pages. As if controlled by a higher power the book fell open onto page 46. Scott looked down at the page in astonishment. Everyone in a quick motion moved closer all trying to look at the page. Scott pushed everyone back and picked up the book. He began to read the page. His eyebrows furrowed as he read. This seemed absurd. What made Erica think this was Stiles?

“Read it out loud.”

Stiles shouted. Scott looked up from the book and began.

“An Infernal.”

Stiles fell into his chair. That didn’t sound good. It sounded terrifying.

“Infernals are dark creatures made from a very old dark magic. They are born from two different creatures, to that of an Infernal, but at no point are they anything but Infernals.”

Scott gulped down on the lump in his throat. This didn’t sound good. Stiles rubbed his forehead. This couldn’t be right. There had to be an explanation. They didn’t know for sure that was what he was.

“Infernals can come from any creature in the universe. A human Infernal would have been born from two humans; a male and a female. Infernals are born from a family that are desperate to have children. When a family becomes desperate to have a child but are incapable of having one and a baby is miraculously born it is most likely that miracle child is an Infernal. Infernals are created by Dragols… page 59.”

Scott flicked through the book. He opened up a new page and gasped. He was not expecting that. The page showed a large dark dragon like creature with dark sinister eyes. Scott felt a shiver run down his back. This was ridiculous. Was this really happening? Stiles lurched for the book and pulled it out of Scott’s hands. He opened the book again on to page 59. He looked at the drawing and then back at Scott.

“Is this me?”

“No that is what created you.”

Scott explained. Stiles looked back down at the page and began to read.

“It is unknown how Dragols came about or what they are exactly. They are supposedly not born but they were not created. We do not know where Dragols came from but they have been around since the dawn of time. Dragols live for eternity. They live off destruction and a soul from an Infernal…”

Stiles trailed off. Derek lurched forward and grabbed the book. He reread what Stiles had said. It didn’t seem right. This was getting out of hand.

“We don’t know this is you. So far we have no proof that it is even possibly you.”

Erica reached for the book and turned back to page 46. She ran her finger across the page and pointed at a paragraph a few lines down. Derek turned the book back towards himself and read.

“For many years Infernals could trick Dragols making them believe that a certain someone was the Infernal’s eternal mate even though they are not. This meant the Infernal could not be used at a younger age and the Infernal’s mate remained unknown and safe. In order to prevent this Dragols placed a curse upon the Infernals. The curse was placed on the Infernals centuries ago that led to them dying every four years whenever they came in contact with their mate.”

Derek scoffed. The last word had a harsh bitterness to it. Scott looked at Derek and then round at Stiles. He frowned.

“In total an Infernal would die four times before its eighteenth birthday. This allowed a Dragol to easily configure who the Infernals mate was when and if needed.”

Derek read the line with caution. At the moment that was the only link between Stiles and this creature but that line stuck in his head. ‘When and if needed’. Why would they need him? What was so important? He read the page again.

“Infernals are created by Dragols. Infernals are born with two souls however some stronger and more powerful Infernals are born with three souls. These Infernals are more dangerous. If they give into the temptations of the Dragol their planet stands no chance against them. Infernals at the age of eighteen, on their eighteenth birthday, go through something called the change. When an Infernal goes through the change their body becomes its true form. At this point Infernals have lost their human mask and become the monster they were born as.”

Stiles was breathing heavily. He was listening but had given up on trying to fight it. He didn’t want to hear it but he felt lifeless. He felt like the colour had been drained out of him and he was stuck there having to listen to his life sentence. He was a monster.

“It says here that Infernals are indestructible and have the power to devour…”

Scott raised his eyebrows as he read the next line.

“Devour several universes at once. Jesus.”

Stiles started to laugh. This was crazy. There was no way he was an Infernal. He was a skinny white boy with teenage problems there was no way he was this terrifying creature.

“This is a joke right. There is only one connection between me and that thing. And if we believe that apparently Derek is my eternal mate.”

Stiles chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. This was absurd.

“That is true. There are two ways we can tell if you are an Infernal.”

Boyd spoke up. He had taken the book off of Derek who had taken Scott’s seat. Derek rested his hands on the arms of the chair and stared out into space. His mind was over flowing with bad situations. Each one involved Stiles getting injured and he didn’t enjoy or want that. Allison and Lydia sat quietly. They had been brought along by Scott as moral support but this was way out of their league.

Lydia looked over at Stiles she smiled trying to be comforting. Stiles smiled back. If anything Lydia made him feel better. He couldn’t explain but he loved what they had. They weren’t ever going to be lovers that was for sure but they were definitely great friends. Stiles reached out a hand to Derek. Yer this was Stiles’ problem but he understood what Derek was going through.

Derek felt responsible, in danger and unsafe. He wanted to make sure Derek was alright too. Derek sighed and rested his hand upon Stiles. It was comforting and made it easier to listen on.

“It says here that you can kill an Infernal with a Mountain Goats horn and an Alpha Werewolf’s blood. And… Um… Here it is… To determine whether someone close to you is an Infernal you can test them. Infernals cannot heal from a werewolves bite, they will not die either or be turned. And an Infernal will be visited by a Dragol four days before their eighteenth birthday on a subconscious level.”

“In other words Stiles would be imagining this creepy dragon thing?”

“Yer I suppose.”

“But we cannot guarantee that Stiles will be contacted by the Dragol and we cannot wait until his eighteenth birthday to find out.”

“So plan B. Werewolf’s bite…”

Derek and Stiles jumped up from their seats. This was getting out of hand. They were talking as if Stiles wasn’t even there. They were talking about biting him. What if he wasn’t an Infernal? He would got turned or worse… Died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page 46:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B75_Eo0w5b4BYklCNUZOYlpNT0U/view?usp=sharing


	13. Unable to Breathe

Stiles had left the others in the library and gone home. He was fed up with everybody. They were treating him like a sick child that only had a few days to live. They spoke about him whilst he was in the room. Pretending or forgetting he was there. It angered him and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. He had checked out the book Erica had found and had headed home.

Derek begged him to stay but he couldn’t be near anyone for the moment. Luckily he had the weekend to think and be alone. They were talking about biting him. They wouldn’t of considered that as an option if it was someone else. Stiles is always alright. But he isn’t. He is falling apart just trying to comprehend that he might not be human. Did they realise how hard this all was on him?

He was so angry. They were acting irrational and obviously weren’t thinking things through or considering his well-being. Being bitten by a werewolf was not an option ever.

*****

Weekends were horrifically short. Stiles chucked his bag onto his shoulder and hobbled out the door. His leg was still achy but he was capable of doing things himself. He had gotten up early so he could walk to school. The walking would do him good. He needed to exercise his leg anyway. The walk wasn’t too terrible anyway. His strolling was slow and steady but he wasn’t in pain.

Stiles reached the school in good time. The bell hadn’t rung and Scott hadn’t gotten in yet. He walked through the front doors and went to his locker. He chucked a few books into his locker and decided he might as well go to class. His friends were crazy… and so was he.

The classroom was empty. Not even the teacher was there yet. He took his seat and pulled out the book from the library. He had read it over ten thousand times since they had found it. There was nothing in it about how to test an Infernal except through a werewolf’s bite or hallucinations near to his eighteenth birthday. He exhaled loudly and rubbed his hand across his forehead. This was hopeless. They were never going to find anything and Stiles was going to be cautious for his life forever.

“Feeling lonely.”

An unfamiliar voice spoke. Stiles looked up from his desk. Stood in the doorway was a beautiful young woman. She must have been about nineteen. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, gorgeous olive skin and tiny scars covering her body some in places Stiles couldn’t see. Stiles stared at her in awe. She was beautiful but what was she doing here?

She wasn’t a student. She was too old. And he had never seen her around before so you couldn’t be a teacher. And there was no mention of a new substitute or trainee. She was a mystery. A gorgeous mystery. Stiles smiled and shook his head.

“No I like being alone.”

She laughed and moved closer to Stiles. She sat down on a desk in front of Stiles. She crossed her legs over and lent forward towards him. She looked as if she were profiling him. Taking in every detail and making a note of it. Stiles smirked awkwardly but didn’t speak up.

“My name is Mahlah.”

Stiles smirked. The name was cool. Like out of some sort of mythological story.

“Hi. I’m Stiles.”

“I know. It’s your seventeenth birthday soon. Isn’t it Stiles? Is there anything you really wish for? Seventeen is such an important number. Obviously not as important as eighteen but still important.”

Stiles frowned. He didn’t look up from the table. It was true his birthday was in two weeks. But he hadn’t really thought about it. He was turning seventeen. It was close to a big birthday. But how did this stranger know when his birthday was? He continued to stare at the desk, unsure whether she was safe.

“I’d be careful around Derek. Time is running out and you haven’t reached number four.”

Her voice was whispy. It almost sounded like she was disappearing. Stiles opened his mouth to question her. He looked up and she was gone. A small cloud of smoke had replaced her in the room. Stiles shook his head and widened his eyes. It was half eight in the morning and things were already starting to get weird. Scott walked into the classroom looking flustered and worried.

He spotted Stiles and relaxed. He exhaled and walked over to Stiles taking a seat behind him. He was worried he had gone crazy. Stiles had refused to see anyone all weekend and then wasn’t home when Derek went to pick him up this morning. Of course they had assumed the worse. Stiles snapped back into real time and shoved the book into his bag.

He didn’t really want to talk to anyone but he knew Scott was going to try. They were best friends. He was probably worried. Scott leant forward towards Stiles as students began to fill the room.

“Look I don’t really want to talk about it but… if we have to. Yes there are only two ways we can tell if I am an Infernal. Hallucinations or a Werewolf’s bite. I am not going to agree to getting bit by a Werewolf so you guys are going to have to wait till my eighteenth birthday.”

Stiles was fed up and he cut Scott off before he could question.

“There is no way we were ever going to let you get bitten. It is an absurd idea and none of us agreed to it. You kind of ran away before we could even protest the idea. You’ve never asked for the bit and I am never going to give it to you. I’m sorry if you thought we were being inconsiderate.

Stiles felt kind of bad. He had assumed straight away they didn’t care. He had ran away before any of them could say anymore. It was childish but he was tired and confused. It made him feel better knowing that they never were considering the idea just stating it.

“Stiles we have thought of another way. We tried to tell you but you refused to see us.”

Stiles had wondered why they had gone to such get lengths to talk to him. Isaac was sitting on his window sill at one point. Stiles felt bad now. He had pushed Isaac off absentmindedly. It must have hurt but he was pissed with everyone.

“What is it then?”

“Well… We spoke to Deaton. He said that he hadn’t met an Infernal in his lifetime but he had heard stories from his ancestors. Apparently a Dragol tried to rise one centuries ago but its parents killed it before it turned eighteen. They were hunters similar to the Argents. But he said that his ancestors were given the chance to test upon the Infernal. Find its weaknesses. Find things that separated it from humanity. They found things. They found a lot of them.”

Stiles had stiffened. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. It sounded like Deaton’s ancestors had tortured the Infernal. He was afraid that they were going to torture him. He didn’t want to be tortured. Torturing was not cool. But he knew his friends wouldn’t torture him whether not he was a planet eating monster. Stiles turned towards Scott. He had to know. Maybe not test but know.

“What?”

“Werewolf’s blood. Supposedly Dragol’s and Infernals are… almost allergic to it. It wouldn’t kill an Infernal but it will physically harm one.”

Stiles stared at Scott. He couldn’t possibly be an Infernal. He was sure he had come into contact with Werewolf’s blood in his lifetime. Or at least since Scott had been turned. He thought. He hadn’t touched Peter when he was killed. When Derek was sick on wolfs bane he wasn’t bleeding. He thought harder. There had to be a time he touched werewolf’s blood.

His eyes widened as he stared in horror. He wasn’t staring at anything particular but his brain was in shock. He began to breathe heavily. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs had stopped working. The World had started to enclose on him. He felt his body beginning to shake and shudder. He looked round at Scott gasping for air. He jumped from his seat and began walking in circles. Scott got up in shock unsure what to do. What was Stiles doing? What was going on? Stiles had gone pale and was clutching at his chest.

“Oh my god. I can’t breathe.”

Stiles shouted in fear. Scott slowly approached Stiles in fear of hurting him. He didn’t really know what to do. Or what was going on.

“Stiles what’s wrong?”

He questioned. The whole class was staring at Stiles. Lydia and Allison looked at each other and then back round to Stiles. They wanted to help but too many people might overwhelm Stiles even more. Stiles felt like he was going to die. Right there in front of the whole class. He reached out his arm. He wasn’t reaching for anybody in particular. At least Scott didn’t think so. A hand took Stiles’. They pulled him into their arms. Scott looked up from Stiles in shock. It was Derek. He looked worried but he didn’t falter.

“He is having a panic attack.”

He picked Stiles up and shot out of the classroom. Scott turned towards his table grabbed his stuff and Stiles’ and followed after Derek. Allison and Lydia got up from their seats and followed suit. They weren’t going to get left out when their friend was in need of help. As the girls reached the door their teacher called after them.

“Um… What… Where… Where are you all going?”

“We are going to save Stiles clearly. He has just been kidnapped by a ginormous monster of a man whilst having a panic attack. I think you should start considering other working options seeing as it was under your watch that he was taken.”

Lydia spoke. She swung round flicking her hair into the air as she turned. She grabbed Allison by the wrist and strutted out of the door after Scott and Derek.


	14. Questions

Derek laid Stiles down on the grass. Everyone was in lessons so the field was empty. Stiles was gagging for air but he couldn’t seem to get any. Derek looked down at Stiles. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Stiles how can we calm you down?”

Stiles’ eyes widened. How had Derek even got here? Why had Stiles reached out for him? How had Stiles even known he was there? Stiles gripped onto Derek’s shirt and clenched his fist tightly. The panic attack should subside soon. He tried to think positive but nothing was happening. He knew if he didn’t sort himself out another panic attack would come along.

“You guys are useless.”

Lydia stormed over. She dropped her bags on the floor and grabbed Stiles by the shirt. She pulled him in and kissed him harshly upon the lips. Stiles stopped trying to breathe. Lydia pulled away and looked Stiles in the eyes. Stiles opened his eyes and exhaled slowly. It had worked. How did Lydia know that was going to work?

“Why did you do that?”

Lydia brushed her hair behind her ear and sat gracefully on the grass. She was like a fairy. Angelic in every single way.

“You hold your breath when you kiss.”

She said it with such determination. As if she knew he was definitely going to hold his breathe. As if she knew what it was like to kiss Stiles. Stiles smirked shaking slightly with laughter. He slumped back and laid upon the grass. It was slightly damp but he didn’t care. It was refreshing and nice. He needed the coldness to bring him back. He needed something real to wake him up from this horrible nightmare.

“What made you have a panic attack?”

Derek questioned as he got up from the grass. He brushed himself down and looked at Stiles.

“I think the more pressing matter is how did you know he was having a panic attack? You just appeared out of nowhere.  You knew he was having a panic attack before we did. Most probably before Stiles did seeing as you got here so quickly.”

Lydia spat with a harsh bitterness. She had a small hatred for Derek mainly because his maniac uncle tried to kill her. Derek shuffled slightly. He was nervous. But why? Stiles sat up suddenly. The quick motion giving him head rush. He steadied himself and looked up at Derek.

“How did I know you were there?”

Stiles questioned. It wasn’t directed at Derek. It was directed more to himself than anyone else but he hoped someone else would have an opinion.

“I don’t know but shouldn’t we be questioning why Stiles was freaking out. What scared you so much that you started having a panic attack?”

Scott questioned. He moved on from the Derek and Stiles conversation. Everything seemed to revolve around them lately. He wanted to focus on Stiles and get to the bottom of the problem. Stiles shuffled round to face Scott. He knew exactly what had freaked him out. That question he could answer.

“You did. Well, not you exactly but what you said. You said that Infernals were allergic, or something like that, to Werewolf’s blood. So I started thinking. I was trying to think of times I had touched Werewolf’s blood to prove you wrong. But I couldn’t think of anytime that I had touched Werewolf’s blood. I freaked out.”

Stiles looked away from Scott. He stared into the distance.

“I became afraid that this was all true. That I’m really a monster. That I’m not human. That I’m capable of killing this whole planet. I was scared of myself. And Mahlah.”

Scott looked up from his feet and looked at Stiles. Who the hell was Mahlah? They didn’t know a Mahlah. Scott looked over to Derek hoping he had an answer but Derek’s face gave the same impression. Nobody knew who Stiles was talking about.

“Who’s Mahlah Stiles?”

Stiles looked round at Scott. He hadn’t realised he had said it till Scott said her name. But what he said was true. He was scared of Mahlah. She had come out of nowhere. Gone in a puff of smoke. And she knew things about him. He didn’t know who she was but she seemed to know him a lot. She knew about his birthday. She had said about Derek and the fourth time. Stiles looked up at Derek and squinted.

“How many times does an Infernal die?”

Stiles questioned absentmindedly. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Stiles. Why did he want to know that?

“Um...”

Scott hesitated. He wasn’t sure on the answer and he didn’t understand why Stiles wanted to know.

“Four.”

Derek spoke. He had mesmerised that bit by heart. Four times he had witnessed Stiles die. Four times he had been put through agony. Four times. Four nightmares. Stiles’ face looked sad and lost. He had hoped that wasn’t what Derek was going to say. He hoped he would say something else.

“I have only died three times. She was right.”

Derek took a step back as he closed his eyes and shook his head in denial. That wasn’t right. Stiles had died in the swimming pool. He had done the same thing as before. Blacked out and come back. Unscathed… Derek opened his eyes wide. His mouth dropped in shock and his hands splayed out preventing anyone from getting close. Stiles was still healing from the fight. Stiles hadn’t died.

“Who was right?”

Scott questioned cautiously.

“Mahlah. She said to me, I should be careful around Derek. Time is running out and I haven’t reached number four.”

Allison moved closer to Stiles. This was starting to get strange and supernatural.

“She said that to you? Did she say anything else that seemed important to remember?”

Stiles didn’t take his eyes of Derek.

“She knew that my seventeenth birthday was soon. She knew my name. She knew who I was. She knew everything. She asked me what I wanted for my birthday. Saying that seventeen was a very important number…”

Stiles looked down to the floor in astonishment but continued talking.

“Seventeen was an important number. Not as important as eighteen but still important.”

Allison looked at Scott. They were thinking the same thing but nobody was saying anything.

“You don’t think that this Mahlah chick is the Dragol?”

Lydia questioned. Stiles looked at her in shock. If that was true then Stiles was an Infernal. Stiles wasn’t human. Stiles was a monster.

“Did anyone else see her?”

Allison questioned harshly. She was in a rush to get all the information and semantics always got in the way.

“No. I was alone. She disappeared in a puff of smoke before anyone arrived.”

Scott slumped back. Was Stiles really an Infernal?


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

A group of students and teachers broke out of the school walking towards Stiles and the others. Clearly they were worried that Stiles had been kidnapped. It was understandable seeing as Derek had just waltzed into the classroom and whisked Stiles off his feet. Stiles explained he was alright, he just needed some fresh air, and that Derek wasn’t trying to kidnap him.

The teachers and students groaned as they all bustled back into school. Stiles hadn’t said a word since he had mentioned seeing that strange lady in the classroom. He was starting to convince himself that he was an Infernal and he didn’t enjoy it. He tried ignoring the problem hoping that would result in it going away. Derek went back to his attic and told Stiles they were going to talk about the lady and him later.

He said it with such a stern tone Stiles knew there was no way he was going to get out of it. He pleaded, saying he had homework or after school clubs but everyone just raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He was trapped. He would have to spend yet another afternoon with Derek.

*****

School finished quicker than Stiles had hoped. He packed his bag slowly with an annoyed Scott stood next to him. Scott tapped his foot impatiently. Stiles sighed and flung the bag onto his back and headed out the door ready for a fun afternoon with Derek. They passed Lydia and Allison. Stiles had assumed everyone was coming to Derek’s attic apparently he was wrong.

“Where are you two going?”

Stiles questioned as Lydia and Allison passed heading for their car in a fast pace. Lydia looked round towards Stiles frowning in response to his question.

“Home to study. Where do you think we are going?”

Stiles slumped his shoulders and threw out his hands. Luckily he still had Scott.

“Well I suppose Scott and I will just have to hang out with Derek this afternoon.”

Stiles huffed. Scott shuffled slightly rubbing his hand through his hair.

“I have work Stiles. I won’t be able to come to Derek’s with you.”

Stiles’ mouth opened wide and his eyebrows furrowed. This was absolutely unfair. Everyone was being extremely unfair. They were all abandoning him so he had to spend an afternoon alone with Derek. That was just great. Stiles slumped his body and twisted his head as he sighed loudly. This afternoon was going to be fantastic. So far today had just been a disaster.

“Sorry buddy.”

Scott apologised for the umpteenth time since they had walked out of the school. Scott walked Stiles to his car. Leaning on Stiles’ bonnet was Derek. His arms were crossed and he was brooding. Stiles growled under his breath. Scott patted him on the shoulder.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t bite.”

Derek said with a smirk. Stiles growled louder and threw the driver’s door open. He smacked Derek in the arm but it had no effect. Stiles waited patiently, glaring at Scott as he walked away, while Derek got into the car. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over. Then he could sleep peacefully away from Derek.

*****

Derek’s attic was a tip.

There were clothes, bed sheets, blood, furniture, tables, chairs, books, lamps and many more things strung all over the place specifically the floor. Derek walked in and picked up a lamp. He turned a large table upright and placed the lamp on top of it. He then grabbed a chair and righted it before taking a seat. He rested his feet on the table and watched Stiles tip toe into the room trying desperately not to touch anything.

Derek had had an argument with himself a few hours ago. The room didn’t come out well in the commotion. Stiles finally reached the table and took a seat on a chair he found near his feet. He sat opposite Derek awkwardly. He didn’t really know how to act around Derek lately. Beforehand it was a banterful hatred kind of relationship but since the whole Infernal business things had changed.

First of all Derek had watched Stiles die three times in the past sixteen years. A fourth time… Stiles stared at Derek in horror. They had completely forgotten about what Stiles had said at lunch. The whole commotion with the school had caused a memory shift. How could they have possibly forgotten? Derek had looked away from Stiles. He sighed audibly turning his head back towards Stiles but looking at the table top. He didn’t notice the fear spread across Stiles’ face.

“So… Who is this Mahlah…”

“It isn’t safe for me to be with you… Especially alone.”

Derek pulled his head back defensively. He hadn’t done anything and he had never physically harmed Stiles before. Stiles was the one physically harming himself in his… presence. Derek suddenly realised what Stiles was trying to say. Stiles still had one death to commit… In Derek’s presence… And they had decided to leave him alone with him. This was crazy.

Derek got up from his chair. He began pacing back and forth in front of the window. He turned towards Stiles and in a fit of rage threw his arms across the table top. The table tip with the pressure throwing everything to the floor and tumbling over. Stiles jumped from his chair. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Derek roared in anger as he clenched his fist by his sides.

Stiles looked at him in fear. He looked like a real wolf trying desperately to escape from its human form. Stiles took a step back. There had to be someone around. Issac… He was at the vets with Scott. Erica… She was off hiding somewhere with Boyd. They were stuck in this attic alone and desperate for company. Stiles didn’t feel safe and neither did Derek.

Suddenly the fear drained from Stiles’ body. He stiffened and stared out into space. His head tilted to the side as he looked around the room. Then he spotted something glinting in the mess of the room. A silver dagger hidden in amongst the piles of books. Stiles turned towards it and started walking slowly and steadily. He bent down and picked up the dagger. Derek took a deep breath and looked towards Stiles. He saw him crouching. What was he doing?


	16. Number Four

Stiles bent down and picked up the dagger. Derek took a deep breath and looked towards Stiles. He saw him crouching picking something up from the floor but he couldn’t see what. What was he doing? Stiles held the dagger firmly in his hand. It was the same dagger as the one he was given the night he killed Matt. The thought flickered through his brain but made no connections, no emotional responses just blank expressions and movements.

Stiles turned towards Derek. Derek frowned and looked him over. He noticed how stiff Stiles’ posture was. How expressionless his face was. How tightly he gripped the dagger in his left hand. Derek froze to the spot. He didn’t know what to do. He knew what was going to happen and he didn’t know how to stop it. He lurched towards Stiles but as he did so Stiles lifted his hand and pointed the dagger towards his chest.

Derek froze. It was as if subconsciously Stiles knew what he was doing and wanted to do it. As if Stiles knew that if Stiles threatened Derek with the dagger it wouldn’t make a difference but if he threatened himself Derek wouldn’t attack. Stiles lifted his right hand and gripped the handle of the dagger. He steadied his feet. He tightened his grip on his left hand and the dagger.

He wasn’t shaking. He wasn’t scared. He didn’t feel anything. He looked up from the dagger and stared at Derek. He looked into Derek’s eyes and tilted his head to the side. Derek looked sad… more than sad. He looked distraught. He couldn’t quite comprehend why. He frowned and shook his head ignoring any ideas that popped into his head. He righted his head but didn’t take his eyes off of Derek.

Derek watched. He watched Stiles’ emotionless expression as he brandished a dagger to his chest. Derek had seen this many times over he knew exactly how each minute would play out. Stiles would stare at him emotionlessly then call out his name almost questioning and then… death. But this time was different. Suddenly a hint of fear, sadness, hope and… admiration? Sparkled in Stiles’ eyes.

Derek shook his head thinking it was a trick of the light or hallucinations but when he looked back at Stiles it was still there. This wasn’t normal. He didn’t know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. A single tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek. He knew what was going to happen but he couldn’t stop it. This was the last time he repeated in his head. This is the last time.

“Derek.”

Stiles whispered with a sea of sorrow. Derek gulped down the lump in his throat. Stiles weakly smiled as his hands, acting on their own, pushed the dagger into his chest. Stiles’ smile faded instantly. His mouth opened wide and a long juttering breath escaped. He felt a rush of pain shoot through his body but as soon as it came it went again. Stiles loosened his grip on the dagger and began to tumble to the floor.

He could feel the darkness closing in. He could feel his consciousness slipping through his fingers. Derek jerked forward pulling Stiles into his arms before he fell. Derek fell to his knees still holding Stiles. Stiles’ breathing was slow and staggered. Derek felt a terrifying fear rising in his chest. He stared wide eyed at the dagger protruding from Stiles’ chest. Stiles slowly looked up at Derek keeping his eyes closed as he moved his head.

“You have to take it out. I won’t heal if it is still there.”

Derek had never thought of that before but it was true. Every other time they had removed the weapon but this time was different. Derek gulped hard. He lifted his hand up moving towards the weapon to remove it from Stiles’ chest. His hands were shaking like crazy. He couldn’t control it. Stiles weakly lifted his arm. He placed his hand on Derek’s. Derek steadied and pulled the dagger from Stiles’ chest.

Stiles gasped and gripped tightly to Derek as he did so. Derek threw the dagger across the room. It landed on the other side of the room skidding underneath the bed leaving a bloody trail behind it. Stiles’ breathing became heavier and heavier by the second. He felt breathless and tired but that was all. Derek placed his hand over Stiles and tried desperately to take some of the pain but nothing worked.

He tried gripping tighter but nothing worked. Stiles laughed quietly and weakly. Derek looked at him with an eternal sadness. Stiles smiled.

“You can’t take away my pain.”

Derek looked desperate and pained by that statement. Stiles continued to weakly smile.

“I’ve got no pain for you to take Derek.”

Stiles whispered. Derek sighed. He rubbed his hand over Stiles’ chest. He didn’t know how long they had been sat there but he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long to hold Stiles’ warm alive body again. Stiles eyes began to close as if he were slipping into a long slumber. Derek shook him slightly tears beginning to well in his eyes.

“Stiles stay awake.”

He pleaded. His whole body was shaking. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. Stiles smiled for what felt like the last time.

“Four hours…”

He whispered. Derek moved closer to Stiles’ face a pleading expression spread across his face. He had said goodbye three times before but each time it got harder to say it. He rested his forehead on Stiles’ desperately trying to hold back his tears.

“I will be ba…”

Stiles fell limp. His body no longer moved. His heart had stopped. His head slumped to the side. His eyes had closed. His breathing had stopped. Derek couldn’t hold onto his sorrow any longer. He buried his head in Stiles’ shirt and wept. Wept harder than he had ever wept before. It felt hard to breathe like Stiles had taken his life with him. He clutched tightly at Stiles body and rocked back and forth.

“Four hours.”

He whispered desperately.

“Four hours and he will come back to me.”

Suddenly the attic door slammed open. Stood in the doorway was Scott and Lydia. Derek didn’t look up. He couldn’t. He couldn’t look away from Stiles. He held on tightly as Lydia and Scott moved closer. They were too late. Stiles was already gone.


	17. After Death

The four hours past slowly. It felt like the longest four hours of Derek’s life. Scott and Lydia had placed Stiles on top of Derek’s bed. Derek sat holding his knees against his chest in the corner of the attic not saying a word. Scott had decided to tidy up the attic whilst Lydia tried to clean up the blood from Stile’s body. Neither Scott nor Lydia knew whether Stiles was going to wake up but they all hoped he would be okay.

Derek stared into space. Every now and then he would look up from the floor and check the time. Derek did so. After checking the time he got up from the floor and headed over towards the bed. Scott placed the lamp on top of the desk and turned towards Stiles. He watched Derek stroll over and stand dead in front of Stiles. He was waiting as if he knew something the others didn’t.

Scott frowned and walked slowly up behind Derek peering over his shoulder at Stiles. Lydia looked up at Derek in question. She looked between Stiles and Derek wondering. What was the connection between these two and how had it come about? Lydia sat back slightly. Suddenly Stiles gasped for air. Screaming as if in pain or shock Stiles bolted upright. He jumped to his feet and dived forward.

Derek knew that this was how Stiles was going to react. Of course he did he had seen this three times before. Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him into his arms. Stiles fought against him at first releasing an ear piercing scream but eventually calmed and huddled into Derek’s chest. Stiles began to cry shaking with fear and exhaustion. Derek tightened his embrace on Stiles resting his head on top of Stiles’.

*****

A few hours had passed since Stiles had awoken. He fell asleep soon after he had awoken. The first thing he remembered after waking up is being in Derek’s arms. Just before he passed out again he remembered whispering something to him. It was an uncontrollable act. He had just said it without thinking or knowing.

“I remember.”

He passed out straight after that. A few hours later he woke up. Groggily and still half asleep he found Derek’s shower. He now sat at the end of Derek’s bed in some of Derek’s clothes that were ten sizes too big. Derek had been pacing in front of the window since Stiles had fallen asleep. He had stopped a few times when Stiles had woken up and gotten out of the shower asking for some clean clothes.

Scott and Lydia had gone out to get Stiles some food. They knew Stiles was safe now. If Stiles was an Infernal he was safe now. The fourth time had passed. Painful but final. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Derek pacing.

“Must you do that? It’s giving me a headache.”

Stiles questioned with a hint of annoyance. Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He was turned away from Stiles. In a swift motion he spun on his feet and faced Stiles.

“I’m sorry that you are in pain.”

Derek spat with a sheer cruel bitterness. Stiles’ eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Why the hell was he so angry? He hadn’t just killed himself for the fourth time. He hadn’t just remembered every single horrible moment in his lifetime all at once. He wasn’t in pain. Derek turned back round and continued to pace. He was trying to think of how to talk to Stiles.

He needed to ask him questions. Ask about what he remembered. Ask about how he felt. And ask about Mahlah. But he didn’t know how or where to start. Stiles jumped up from the bed and stormed towards the table in front of the window. He was infuriated. Derek had no right to be angry especially with him. Stiles slammed his fists into the table and looked up at Derek. Derek stopped pacing and looked towards Stiles almost with fear. Stiles felt the anger burning in his eyes but he didn’t care.

“How dare you get angry with me. I haven’t done anything wrong. Yer okay I’ve stabbed myself in the chest but I’ve got not control over that. You weren’t the one getting stabbed. You aren’t the one with a thousand horrific memories resurfacing in your brain. You’re not the one worried about your humanity. You’re not in pain…”

Derek exploded. Stiles didn’t understand anything. He couldn’t shout at him if he didn’t understand the full story. Derek lurched forward cutting Stiles off.

“Yes I do.”

Stiles halted and leaned backwards slightly. The presence of Derek made him feel slightly claustrophobic. Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes; fear, anger, sorrow, pain all flaring in his eyes. Stiles moved closer to Derek closing the space between them. He looked into Derek’s eyes questioning himself why they showed such emotions.

“What do you mean ‘Yes I do’?”

Derek sighed. He looked down to Stiles lips and back up to his eyes. He supposed now would be the best time. He had kept it a secret from everybody. His uncle, his pack, his family, his mother, Scott and Stiles. He looked away from Stiles and moved away. Stiles took a deep breath. He felt like the air was being sucked out of him when Derek moved away.

He hadn’t realised that he had been holding his breath whilst that close to Derek as if waiting in anticipation. His heart fluttered as he looked back up at Derek. Derek had taken a seat on the end of his bed. Stiles didn’t move away from the table. He didn’t want to get any closer.

“Werewolves are just like wolves. Our bodies work in the same way. Our minds work in the same way except werewolves can turn into humans.”

Stiles frowned but held back any questions he had. He wanted to listen to Derek uninterrupted.

“Like wolves, werewolves decide on an eternal mate. One other person they will spend the rest of their life with. My mother chose my father and so on. When a wolf decides who their mate is they… they do this thing called imprinting.”

Derek looked up at Stiles checking he was paying attention and not freaking out. But Stiles stood there unscathed and perfectly fine. He looked like everything was okay. As if whatever Derek was going to say Stiles would be fine with it.

“An imprint is like a mental and physical connection with their chosen mate. For wolves it is a sharing of hormones and what not. Scientific biological stuff but for werewolves it is something different. For werewolves the bond is stronger and more supernatural. The bond is unbreakable. It means that whenever the werewolf’s mate is in danger they can sense it, whenever the werewolf’s mate is hurt they can feel it, whenever the werewolf’s mate is scared or happy they can feel it. The bond is different but the same.”

Derek looked down at his hands. He had been fiddling is fingers whilst talking. He was nervous. Stiles reached out his hand and took Derek’s calming him. Derek could feel his calm and it spread into his body. Derek looked up Stiles.

“It happened eight years ago.”

Stiles kneeled in front of Derek listening to every word he was saying. He knew what he was going to say. He had known for a very long time. He hadn’t really thought about it much until know but even though he hadn’t realised he had always known. And now with his memories back he knew it more vividly. He understood now. He understood Derek’s pain. He understood everything.

“When I was holding you in my arms after you jumped from the school building.”

Derek looked away from Stiles. He felt ashamed and worried.

“I couldn’t stop it. It just kind of happened. I…”

“You imprinted on Stiles?”

A loud almost shriek echoed through the attic. Stiles and Derek looked round. Isaac with an armful of shopping bags stood behind them. He looked shocked and almost disgusted. Soon after Isaac; Scott and Lydia entered with bags of shopping. Scott looked up from the shopping. The image he saw was one that created many questions in his head.

Derek was sat on the bed with Stiles kneeled in front of him holding his hands just in front of them stands Isaac in complete shock. What they hell had they missed in the few moments they had been getting bags?


	18. Imprinting an Infernal

Derek jumped to his feet pushing Stiles backwards. Stiles stumbled slightly but balanced himself on the table in the centre of the room. Derek let out a low growl and headed out the attic door leaving everyone in shock and confusion. Stiles up righted himself and looked out the doorway hoping Derek really hadn’t left but he was gone. Scott, followed by Lydia and Isaac, walked up to the table placing down the shopping.

Stiles turned towards them. He waited for the thousand questions but none came. Were they being cautious? Were they worried he was going to snap? He sighed and starting digging in the shopping bags for food.

“I got a call from Jackson a few moments ago.”

Scott spoke as he opened up a packet of pop tarts. Stiles looked up from his crisps towards Scott confusion sinking in. Why would Stiles care about Jackson? It wasn’t like he was any help.

“Um… okay.”

“We need to talk to him. You know… sort out the whole Kanima thing.”

Stiles frowned. What was Scott on about?

“I thought he knew he was the Kanima. You told him just after I was emitted to hospital.”

Scott took a large bite out of his pop tart. Stiles didn’t understand how talking about Jackson would distract them from him and Derek.

“That isn’t the point I’m talking about Stiles.”

Scott exclaimed with a mouthful of pop tart. Stiles frowned.

“What point are you talking about?”

“I dunno maybe the fact that you are the Kanima’s master now.”

Isaac spat sarcastically. He was sat next to Scott fiddling with a plate of cheesy pasta. Stiles exhaled in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly what Isaac said hit him. Stiles was the Kanima’s master. How had he forgotten that? Maybe it was because of all the commotion with him not being human and him dying for the fourth time in his sixteen years of existence. Stiles slumped his shoulders as he looked round towards Scott.

“I forgot about that. What happened?””

Stiles questioned cautiously. Scott scrunched up his face before he returned his look to Stiles.

“He starting turning into the Kanima in public. Luckily he found a private cubicle in a public toilet so nobody saw anything and he didn’t fully change but he still started to.”

Stiles closed his eyes tightly. He felt like an idiot. They hadn’t really thought this through. They had assumed that Stiles being in control wouldn’t cause any problems but they hadn’t expected him to not be human. Stiles looked back at Scott.

“Do we know why it happened?”

“Well according to Jackson’s timing it was during the time you woke up. He didn’t feel anything when you died it was when you woke up freaking out that he started to change. He says he saw images of Derek and this dark haired woman. I think at the point you passed out the changing stopped at which point he called me shouting with intense anger.”

Stiles smirked. He didn’t mind pissing off Jackson but making him turn was something different. He thought about what Scott had said. Jackson had seen images of Derek and a dark haired chick. Stiles frowned.

“He saw what I saw. I didn’t know the connection was that deep?”

Scott frowned in confusion. What the hell was Stiles on about? He loved the guy but sometimes he babbled on about crap that nobody understood.

“What?”

“The connection to the Kanima. I just assumed it was like he could read his masters emotions. Apparently it is a lot deeper than that. If Jackson was seeing images of Derek and Mahlah then he was seeing into my brain. He was seeing what I was seeing.”

Scott’s head cocked up at the mention of Mahlah’s name. Stiles said it with such familiarity. It was unnerving. Scott didn’t enjoy it one bit.

*****

Stiles hated school. Well he didn’t hate it all the time but today he hated it. He walked out of chemistry sighing with boredom and tiredness. The teacher had gone on and on about equilibriums. Stiles already knew everything you could know about equilibriums. He didn’t care. He ended up drawing stupid images on his book whilst every now and then looking up from his desk at Jackson.

Jackson was not in a good mood either. As soon as they had entered the school building Jackson was on them like a wild dog. He argued continuously with Stiles, shouting at the top of his voice how much of an idiot he was. Stiles had snapped unexpectedly shouting something about him not wanting to listen to Jackson’s upper class problems when he had problems of his own.

For some reason, most probably connected to Stiles being Jackson’s master, Jackson didn’t argue back. He backed away slightly bowing his head apologetically. He apologised before he disappeared off to his first period. Lydia had gotten pretty pissed when Scott told her. She was on Jackson’s side clearly even though Stiles believed he was in the right. Stiles fell into his seat in the canteen.

Scott looked at him with worry and confusion spread across his face. Stiles understood that they were all worried but he hated the expressions they wore. Lydia and Allison had started to sit with them at lunch ever since Stiles came out as being an Infernal. Allison was told on the way to school this morning. Scott spoke first.

“Are you okay?”

He questioned just as Isaac came to join them at the table. He slunk in next to Scott and looked around the lunch hall.

“What is he looking for?”

Stiles questioned bitterly. Isaac looked round at Stiles and squinted. He understood that Stiles was going through a bad time but he didn’t need to be rude to everyone.

“Just because you miss your boy toy.”

Isaac spat. He was obviously talking about Derek and everyone knew it but nobody said anything. Stiles clenched his fist and looked back towards Scott.

“I’m not okay no. I am absolutely knackered and I’m worried…”

Stiles trailed off. He didn’t want to say the next word and he didn’t need to. Everyone understood who and what he was talking about.

“Where are Boyd and Erica.”

Isaac questioned finally after scouring the whole lunch hall. Scott squinted slightly as he looked up at Isaac.

“They are with Derek.”

Stiles said absentmindedly whilst digging into his lunch. He didn’t look up from his food and continued to eat. Everyone looked round at him confusion and shock sinking in. Stiles suddenly stopped eating. He slowly looked up from his food at Isaac shock plastered on his face.

“I… I’m not entirely sure how I know that but it’s definitely true.”

Isaac frowned widening his mouth. They all widened their mouths in shock as Stiles began to panic. He wasn’t sure entirely how he knew that but he was positive it was correct.

“How? Wha?”

Allison questioned from beside Lydia. Stiles leaned forward onto his elbows so that Allison could see him better. He looked over at her and sighed quietly.

“I think it’s the imprint and the Infernal.”

“The what?”

Allison questioned. Lydia had explained everything that had happened yesterday to Allison on the way to school this morning otherwise everyone else was there to witness it. Stiles scratch his forehead.

“You think it is the imprint?”

Lydia questioned.

“And something to do with Derek being your mate?”

Scott questioned. Isaac and Allison looked at one another and then back round to Scott, Lydia and Stiles. It was like they were on another planet speaking in another language.

“Yer. It has to be. I know for sure that that’s where Erica and Boyd are but I can’t explain why. I… have a feeling.”

*****

Derek rested himself upon Stiles’ desk. Stiles was slumped forward sat on the end of his bed. Scott was pacing between the two of them and Isaac sat swivelling in the wheelie chair. It was a house of delinquents. Stiles’ father was still at work leaving the boys alone to themselves. Scott had been pacing for what felt like hours. In reality it had only been a few minutes.

“Okay. So we realise that Derek is Stiles’ eternal mate as he was there for all four deaths. And we realise that Derek imprinted on Stiles the second time they met. But what I don’t understand is the connection between you two.”

Scott splayed out his fingers dramatically. He really wanted to know and he really wanted to know fast.

“Should we really be worrying about this?”

Derek questioned. How was this the most important moment so far this week? They had a lot of other things to worry about mainly Stiles.

“What else is there to worry about?”

Isaac questioned with a tinge of sarcasm. Stiles squinted his eyes shaking his head with a slight angry tone. He was fed up with Isaac’s constant annoying mood.

“Well I dunno the fact that Stiles is an Infernal who could be asked to destroy Earth on his seventeenth birthday.”

Derek spoke with an angry bitterness. Stiles chuckled under his breath. Scott continued to pace furiously.

“Okay we will worry about that in a moment lets clarify first what… how connected you and Stiles are.”

Scott stopped pacing looking at Derek rather than Stiles. It was as if Scott didn’t blame Stiles for anything or acknowledge is part in the problem. It was as if he saw it all as Derek.

“Well I know what imprinting consists of but I know nothing about Infernals.”

Derek stated raising an eyebrow at Scott.

“Neither do I. I reckon the only person that does is the Dragol.”

Stiles stated lifting his arm in the air as if talking to a teacher. He got up onto his feet walking around Scott so he could see his face. He moved closer to Derek skimming his arm against Derek’s leg. An electrical pulse ran through Derek’s body. He flinched slightly but nobody noticed.

“Who we have no clue about either.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows in response. They weren’t getting anywhere with this. Scott looked out Stiles’ bedroom window and took a deep breathe. They were better off sleeping on it and coming back to it later. Scott turned back to the others and sighed.

“Okay. Let’s sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow. I should get home.”

Scott raised his hand towards Isaac indicating him to follow. Isaac and Scott left the room and a distant sound of the front door closing was heard in Stiles’ room. Stiles and Derek hadn’t moved since Scott and Isaac had left. Stiles was millimetres away from Derek. He felt presence and became slightly uncomfortable. Derek got up from the desk and walked towards the door.

A sudden painful twinge shot through Stiles’ body. He didn’t want Derek to leave. It was strange this feeling. Stiles clenched and unclenched his fist as he watched Derek move towards the door. Derek reached the door. He didn’t leave through it though. He closed the door and turned towards Stiles.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to leave.”

Stiles suddenly began to realise how deep the connection between him and Derek was. Derek slowly approached Stiles cautiously and calming. Stiles’ breathing, which he expected to be erratic, was calm and steady. Soon Derek was stood over Stiles towering above him. Stiles inhaled catching his breath on something in his throat. Derek leaned forward towards Stiles closing the gap between them. It was sweet with a lingering taste of cereal and milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak preview into Chapter 19:
> 
> Stiles pushed Derek away in astonishment. His hands splayed across Derek's chest gently pressed against his chest. Derek smirked whilst Stiles looked generally shocked. Stiles was positive he was going to throw up. He stepped away from Derek still with his hands splayed out in front of him. This was not how he had expected his evening to go.
> 
> "What the hell was that?"
> 
> "Quite simply? A..."
> 
> "Urgh... Hnugh... Fuwh..."
> 
> Stiles flailed spin his head round towards Derek dramatically. Derek chuckled in response. Stiles' breathing grown heavy now like he had expected.
> 
> "Why?"


	19. Kissing

Stiles pushed Derek away in astonishment. His hands splayed across Derek's chest gently pressed against his chest. Derek smirked whilst Stiles looked generally shocked. Stiles was positive he was going to throw up. He stepped away from Derek still with his hands splayed out in front of him. This was not how he had expected his evening to go.

"What the hell was that?"

"Quite simply? A..."

"Urgh... Hnugh... Fuwh..."

Stiles flailed spinning his head round towards Derek dramatically. Derek chuckled in response. Stiles' breathing had grown heavy now like he’d expected.

"Why?"

*****

Stiles may or may not have been avoiding Derek since the incident in his room a few days beforehand. In actually fact he had been avoiding Derek so long that his birthday was now five days away. Stiles had completely forgotten about his birthday. He hadn’t given it a second thought due to the whole commotion happening. But Stiles wasn’t going to be avoiding Derek for long.

Scott ran in front of Stiles car just before he pulled away to go to home. Stiles slammed on the brakes staring in horror at Scott. The horror was soon replaced by anger towards Scott.

“What the… What are you doing?”

Screamed Stiles. Scott walked round the car and got into the passenger seat side of the car. He shuffled into the seat and indicated for Stiles to drive. Stiles gripped tightly shock his head and drove off.

“So what happened between you and Derek after Isaac and I left?”

Scott questioned as he looked out the front window. He was pretending not to care but he really did.

“Nothing.”

Stiles spoke cautiously. He knew Scott was getting on to something. He knew Scott knew more than he let on.

“Well why are you avoiding him?”

“I’m not avoiding him.”

Scott sighed loudly rolling his eyes dramatically. He turned his head towards Stiles an almost annoyed expression on his face.

“Yes you are and you know it. I don’t care what happened what I do care about is that you could be causing a big problem here…”

Stiles opened his mouth to retaliate but Scott held his hand up to him.

“Causing a problem for yourself.”

Stiles exhaled. He rolled his eyes and looked back towards the road. Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles got the point. He wanted them to visit Derek. He knew he was right. It was because of that he was angry.

“Fine.”

Stiles said as he shook his head vigorously attempting to be sassy.

*****

Scott’s plan, whatever it was, had not worked. They arrived at Derek’s ready to talk and decide what to do with Derek and Stiles. Scott had decided that the two of them should decide it and so left them alone… together… alone… Stiles was beginning to freak out. They hadn’t spoken since that evening in his room. Stiles was desperate to keep a hold of himself but being alone with Derek made it very difficult.

Derek sat on the bed running his hands through his hair. Stiles stood with his back to him clenching his fists and breathing heavy.

“Look you don’t have to force yourself. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Stiles relaxed his body. He turned towards Derek a frown forming on his face. He wasn’t forcing himself. In all honesty he was holding himself back. He had avoided Derek because… maybe because he was scared. He had always been fascinated and most definitely attracted to Derek physically but he had never thought about it that much. It was different now.

He was supposed to like Derek and Derek liked him back but he was different. He felt different. He was different. He was no longer human. It was this idea. This was why he was holding back. He was afraid they wouldn’t accept him after the change. He was afraid Derek wouldn’t accept him.

“I…”

Stiles spoke up but nothing came out but a whispering squeak. Derek sighed sorrowfully.

“I understand if you want to leave. It’s just… I hoped that you felt the same way. This whole time I have been holding back. It is…”

Stiles stumbled forward. He planted himself in front of Derek a few nanometres away from Derek’s lips. He exhaled as if waiting. He had hoped to close the space between them but something held him back. He looked down and Derek’s lips and bit his. Derek smiled. He leaned forward kissing Stiles sweetly upon the lips. It was the same type of kiss as the one they had shared in his bedroom.

“It isn’t you.”

Stiles spoke. He wanted to explain to Derek why he had held back. He wanted to apologise. Derek deserved that. Derek closed his eyes and chuckled quietly. He moved forward and kissed Stiles again this time with more passion. Stiles closed his eyes as he slipped into the fantasy of the kiss.

“It’s me.”

Stiles continued to talk. Derek kissed him again. Opening his mouth wider so the kiss lasted longer.

“I’m afraid.”

“Shut up Stiles.”

Derek said in between the kiss. He pulled Stiles on top of him. Stiles crawled up Derek’s body. He was straddling him. A part of him felt uncomfortable being on top in this situation. He kind of expected Derek to be on top. He exhaled loudly in frustration at himself for being so easily distracted. Derek leaned against his arms on the bed pushing towards Stiles as they kissed.

He ran his hand through Stiles’ hair as he pulled him closer. Suddenly the a door opened. But it wasn’t in the attic. It was in Stiles’ head. Stiles kept kissing Derek but something crept up on him. Suddenly he pulled away from Derek gasping for air. Derek smirked assuming it was because he was out of breath but it wasn’t. He looked up at Stiles his expression dropping. Stiles’ eyes were wide open in fear as he gasped for air and gripped tightly to the bed covers.

His mind was exploding with images. He saw Mahlah. He saw his mother. He saw his father. He saw the first time he met Derek. An aching pain was shivering through his body. Suddenly Mahlah was stood there holding tightly to Derek’s hair pulling up his head. She smirked with such cynicism that Stiles felt his whole body go cold. She pulled a dagger out from the darkness.

She held it against Derek’s throat. A loud cackle erupted from her throat as she began to cut away at the skin. Stiles screamed out. He thought it was in his dream but his screams echoed around the attic. Derek held Stiles’ hips attempting to awake him from his daydream but nothing was working. He was shouting at the top of his voice.

“Stiles? Stiles what’s wrong? Stiles?”

Stiles remembered it now. The real reason he had been avoiding Derek. How could he have forgotten? He had kissed Derek yesterday and nothing had happened. Maybe it was the type of kissing. The type of kissing that dug into his brain and ate away at the sanity. Stiles had kissed Derek like this before. When they were in the forest. Derek had said that he just walked him home.

That wasn’t true. He had kissed him that night the night he had started to remember. Started to remember up until the point he drowned himself. Stiles fell limp into Derek’s out spread arms. Derek held him close to his chest breathing heavily into his hair.

*****

Scott had joined them not too long after Stiles came back to the real World. He begged Stiles to explain what had happened. He kept out a few details but told the most part of the story. Scott rubbed his eyelids. Derek spoke up first.

“Stiles can I talk to you alone?”

Stiles looked up at Derek and followed him into the hallway of the attic. Derek closed the attic door. He knew Scott would be listening in but he still wanted the privacy. Stiles fiddled his thumbs unsure how to act after the fiasco. Derek took a deep breath.

“We can’t do this.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest. Derek held up a hand to stop him.

“It is dangerous for you and I can’t have that. Maybe we should just stay away from each other…”

Derek took a deep breath. He was stuck on the last word. It was hard for him. He had to separate himself from Stiles again. But it was for his well-being. If it was for a good cause he could justify the pain.

“…completely. Not see each other at all.”

Stiles took an involuntary step backwards. He stumbled slightly but kept his balance. The World suddenly seemed to be spinning around him. He turned away from Derek and stumbled out of the building. Derek fought back the urge to call him back. It was a horrific feeling but he had to do it.


	20. Day One

Day One:

It was three days till Stiles’ birthday. Four if you included that day. He hadn’t realised it. Time was going quickly. He so far hadn’t spoken to Scott or Derek since the evening before. Derek was right about what he had said but it still pissed him off. He hated when Derek was right. He walked into his kitchen. What he saw was a rather big surprise. His dad sat at the kitchen counter top eating his cereal and drinking his cup of tea.

Sat next him reading the newspaper over Stiles’s dad’s shoulder was Mahlah. How the hell had she gotten in?

“Mahlah? What are you doing here?”

Stiles’s dad looked up from his newspaper. He frowned at Stiles. Stiles looked at his dad expecting an explanation.

“You remember my name.”

Mahlah commented. She jumped from her seat and offered it to Stiles. Stiles cautiously approached and took his seat.

“How did you get in? Did dad let you in?”

Stiles’ dad arched his eyebrows in question. Stiles looked at his dad then looked round to Mahlah. He didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to admit it but he knew it was true.

“Dad how many days is it till my birthday?”

Stiles didn’t take his eyes off of Mahlah. He didn’t want to lose sight of her. His dad frowned whilst looking down at his newspaper.

“Four days Stiles. Shouldn’t you know that?”

Stiles’ dad got up from his seat and placed his dishes in the sink. He left Stiles in the kitchen alone as he went to finish getting ready for work. Stiles stared at Mahlah in shock horror. She was what he thought she was. Was she even a she?

“I am the only one that can see you?”

Mahlah giggled like a school girl. She smirked sweetly as she shrugged her shoulders. Stiles expected her to be in pig tails and a cheerleading outfit to go with the attitude. This was weird especially this early in the morning.

“So you’re the Dragol?”

“Yep and Yep. And you are my precious Infernal. My darling.”

Mahlah ran her hand through Stiles’ hair pushing it out of his face. Stiles didn’t flinch. He didn’t feel scared. He felt worried. Her presence meant something bad was going to happen.

*****

For an evil creature like a Dragol Mahlah was bloody irritating. Stiles refused to tell Scott or anyone for that matter that he was seeing her. It would just make matters worse than they already were. He dragged his feet along the floor as he entered the changing room for the boys. Mahlah had been babbling for hours. Stuff about telling Scott, what Stiles was capable of, what she wanted to do with him and how cute she thought him and Derek were as a couple.

Stiles had corrected so many times when she called them a couple that he had stopped correcting her completely.

“You know you could take him on a couples retreat. That would fix the relationship.”

Mahlah suddenly stopped in the doorway of the changing room. Boys upon boys were changing amongst each other laughing and getting ready for physical ed. Mahlah bit her bottom lip.

“Yummy.”

Stiles stopped mid walk. His expression was one of disgust and shock. He turned towards Mahlah, spinning on his toes.

“You are disgusting.”

Mahlah smirked as she stepped aside. Stood behind her was a rather confused and hurt Jackson. Scott came up behind Stiles pulling him towards the lockers.

“What the hell are you doing? I know you and Jackson are connected but don’t talk to him out loud if you have seen something in his head. Do you want the whole school to think you are crazy.”

“Don’t worry they already do.”

Snapped Jackson from behind Scott. He leant slightly to the left as he stood in front of them. Stiles smirked awkwardly.

“I’m really sorry. I was calling you disgusting it was…”

Stiles halted. He couldn’t just say it out loud. Jackson’s expression changed. Where he originally looked annoyed and hurt he know looked concerned and understanding. He nodded his head and turned away from the boys. Scott frowned but ignored Jackson turning back to his locker and unlocking it.

Mahlah was a nuisance and would be the death of Stiles.

*****

Scott had called a group meeting. He wanted to discuss Stiles’ predicament. They still weren’t positive he was an Infernal. They had strong evidence he was but also strong evidence against it. Scott wanted to discuss their options.

They stood in Scott’s kitchen. Nobody was at home except for them. Scott’s mum was at work and Scott’s dad hadn’t been around since god knows when. Stiles fiddled his thumbs as he listened to them talk.

“Okay… It is three days until Stiles’ seventeenth birthday and already things are starting to get weird.”

Scott spoke first sitting slumped over in one of the kitchen chairs. Isaac, Erica and Boyd stood near the front door crowded together like a pack. Allison was leant against the kitchen top behind Scott and Lydia was upstairs talking to Jackson about something. Stiles stood in the overarching passage way into the front room. A few metres away was Derek.

Derek hadn’t spoken to him in hours and it sent a twinge of anger shoot through Stiles’ body. Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles frowning quizzically. Scott continued.

“We still aren’t positive that Stiles is an Infernal. I think we should try the werewolf’s blood test that…”

Scott was being drowned out. Everyone was being drowned out. By the constant chatter of Mahlah next to him. Nobody else could see Mahlah. She was practically invisible. She could kill him and nobody would know how. But she didn’t want to kill Stiles. She needed Stiles. Stiles scratched his forehead. He had so far only dealt with one day of her constant chatter.

“Why aren’t you talking to lover boy.”

Mahlah questioned as she leant over Stiles’ shoulder looking dreamily at Derek.

“I understand why you chose that hunk of meat.”

Stiles clenched his fists. He wasn’t supposed to be seeing Mahlah and her presence only verified that he wasn’t human. He tried not to engage in conversation with her but it was more difficult than he expected. He tried to keep it low profile by whispering and avoid touching her.

“He is a human being not a chunk of meat.”

Even though they were in a room of werewolves everyone ignored Stiles’ comment. But Mahlah wasn’t going to stop there. She needed Stiles to admit he was seeing her. If he did then she could work out there whereabouts. At the moment she could only talk to Stiles and subconsciously touch Stiles. She needed him to admit she existed in order for her connection to gain full power. But of course Stiles refused.

“Come touch me lover boy.”

Mahlah spoke as she moved closer towards Derek. She spun on her toes and dipped running her back seductively down Derek’s side. Derek didn’t budge or react. Most probably because he couldn’t see or feel her presence. Stiles clenched his fist tighter.

“Leave him alone. And stop calling him lover boy.”

Stiles whispered almost inaudibly. Stiles didn’t realise Derek turn towards him. He was too focused on getting Mahlah to behave. Mahlah bent in front of Derek and wagged her backside in front of Derek’s crotch. Stiles had assumed that nobody was watching. He had assumed that Mahlah could apparat around the room. He had assumed that Derek wouldn’t notice and they could pretend they still hated each other.

Stiles reached forward to grab Mahlah. But Mahlah had disappeared. She popped up behind him giving him a little push forward. Stiles lost his balance head first with his arms stretched out Stiles feel towards Derek’s crotch.

*bang*

Derek lay on his back. He had panicked when Stiles looked like he was trying to grope him and toppled backwards. Stiles still continuing to fall just feel right on top of him. Stiles sat upright straddling Derek pining him to the floor. At that moment Lydia and Jackson came downstairs. Jackson stood at the front looking mildly worried for some reason. Derek shoved Stiles off and got to his feet. This was a disaster. Stiles turned towards Mahlah and scowled. Scott frowned in confusion. What the hell was going on?

“You got what you wanted now will you leave me alone?”

Stiles questioned Mahlah. She smirked hopping up towards Stiles and bending down towards him.

“Nope. But you do look rather crazy.”

“I know. I always look crazy. Now help me up. This is your fault after all.”

Stiles held out his hand. Mahlah took it and pulled him to his feet. Everyone’s expressions switched to shock in a matter of seconds.

“What the hell was that?”

Erica questioned. Stiles turned towards her. He looked around the room at all the shocked expressions. He supposed now was the best time to tell everyone.

“I’m an Infernal. It’s a definite.”

“But we have no proof.”

Scott argued.

“We do.”

Stiles stated bending his neck awkwardly.

“I… I’ve been seeing Mahlah again.”

Scott frowned unsure how to comprehend what Stiles was saying.

“On a subconscious level. You guys can’t see her but I can. And she is a pain in the neck.”

Mahlah stood behind Stiles attempting to give him a massage but only causing him intense pain.


	21. Day Two

Day Two:

Stiles fell into his seat. School was his only escape. It was the only time Mahlah was any help at all. She tended to tell him the answer to the questions whenever he got stuck. He knew he shouldn’t but he kind of enjoyed Mahlah’s company. At times. Most of the time she was just babbling and a very high volume. Unfortunately no one else could hear it so the volume was not distributed evenly.

Stiles hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before. Apparently Dragols don’t sleep and neither do Infernals. The guys had been very cautious of Stiles since the day before. As if they were scared or worried.

“You could always do an experiment. Test your Infernal skills. Of course that means you would have to give me your soul… well one of them. You’re special Stiles. Unlike most Infernals you have three souls. I got lucky with you.”

Mahlah commented as Stiles banged his head repeatedly against the desk. Today was already going horrifically.

“How’s lover boy? He answered any of your calls? Texts? Does he want the…”

Stiles snapped. He shot his head up and turned towards Mahlah. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“SHUT UP!”

The whole class turn to look at Stiles. He had forgotten it was just him that could see and hear her. The teacher tapped his foot angrily against the floor. He had assumed Stiles was talking to him. Stiles stuttered on his words. He wanted to apologise but nothing was coming out. For once Jackson saved his arse. Jackson walked into the classroom late. He looked around the room realising instantly the tension that had been built. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry sir it was my fault. I put a little speaker in Stiles’ ear whilst he was sleeping and then started whispering to him whilst walking to school. I wanted to get him into trouble. It was a cruel move.”

Jackson approached Stiles and placed his hand over Stiles’ ear whilst holding his bag up with the other. Jackson stroked the back on Stiles’ head pretending to remove something. After a few moments he pulled his hand away and clenched his fist. He smirked as he took a seat apologising for the second time. Scott leaned in towards Stiles with a questioning expression.

“I didn’t know Jackson was round yours last night?”

Scott whispered. Stiles came back to reality with a shake of his head. He turned towards Scott and shrugged.

“He didn’t. He made that up so I wouldn’t get into trouble.”

Stiles whispered. Scott frowned. Why the hell would Jackson help Stiles? He hated Stiles. As if reading his mind Stiles answered his question.

“I’m his master. He feels the same things as I do. He cannot help it.”

Scott shook his head in realisation and agreement. It was obvious when he said it. Scott moved back into his seat and started to pay attention to the lesson. Mahlah had taken a seat across Stile’s desk. She was clenching and unclenching her fist as if holding something back. Stiles didn’t care. He couldn’t see the board from where she lied and he was starting to get pissey with her.

“Can you move? I can’t see.”

Stiles snapped in a whisper. Mahlah clenched her fist tightly and took a deep breath. She was desperately trying not to snap at Stiles. If she got angry and snapped she would scared the poor boy. If she scared the poor boy there was no way he would agree to her taking his soul. She had to keep calm.

“Mahlah get out of the way you insignificant drain on my life.”

Stiles whispered angrily. He was fed up and wanted her to leave. Mahlah got up off of the table and walked towards the door. Stiles sighed and shook his head.

“Finally.”

He whispered. Mahlah stopped in her tracks. She spun on her toes to face Stiles. She had snapped.

“I wouldn’t piss off a Dragol Stiles.”

Mahlah spoke. Stiles looked up from his desk at Mahlah with a confused expression. Mahlah threw her head back and opened her mouth wide. Hands began to protrude from her mouth and reach up attempting to break free of its human shell. Stiles leant backwards in fear trying to get away from her. His chair toppled leaning backwards. Stiles’ fell to the floor.

He scrambled across the floor until his back was pushed up against the table behind him. Jackson jumped from his seat and dived for Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth wide. Everyone stared in confusion and shock. A sharp, ear piercing, eye watering scream reverberated from Stiles mouth. His eyes widened almost popping out of his head. Tears began to well in the corner of them.

Stiles pressed his back harder against the table behind him. He clawed at the wood preventing him from moving away. Jackson reached out to grab him but bent into himself. He wanted to scream out in fear. He was terrified. Of what he didn’t know but he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. It was horrible. He looked at Stiles and then down at his shaking hands.

Stiles was shivering vigorously. He was terrified. It suddenly clicked in Jackson’s head. He wasn’t scared. Stiles was scared and his fear was passing onto him. Scott bent down and picked Stiles up into a princess carrying. Stiles hadn’t taken his eyes off of Mahlah. As soon as Scott turned away towards the door and Mahlah was out of Stiles’ sight he passed out.

Jackson followed suit not too long after. Isaac got up from his seat and picked up Jackson. Both Isaac and Scott, holding two unconscious students in their arms, casually exited the classroom. This was a disaster. What the hell had happened?

*****

Jackson woke up first. He lay in the infirmary bed covered in sweat. He used the edge of the covers to wipe it away from his forehead. He pushed the covers off and walked around the curtain separating him from the bed next to it. Lying in the bed next door was Stiles still out cold. Holding his hand asleep in the chair next to his bed was Derek snoring very loudly.

Jackson was shocked it hadn’t awoken Stiles. Scott walked into the infirmary with a cup of what Jackson supposed was coffee. Scott halted in the door way when he saw Jackson stood at the end of Stiles’ bed wide awake.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake.”

Scott commented as he walked into the room and took a seat. He pushed a chair towards Jackson indicated for him to take it. Scott took a sip from his coffee and looked towards Jackson.

“What the hell happened?”

Scott questioned. He knew Jackson was one of the only people that knew. However in that room so far Scott was the only one without a clue to Stiles condition. Jackson could see the images in Stiles’ head and could feel his emotions with they were heightened due to the Kanima connection. And Derek well he could feel everything Stiles could and maybe more. Scott drummed his fingers on the chair arm waiting for Jackson’s reply.

“He’s going to be okay. He was having nightmares beforehand. He was seeing this horrific creature with dark wings and a dragon like face. But they have stopped now. They stopped when Derek started holding his hand.”

Scott took another sip of his drink and looked back towards Jackson.

“What the hell happened?”

He asked again with more force and impatience. Jackson fidgeted in his seat. Why did he feel like he was being interrogated? It wasn’t a very good interrogation seeing as all he could hear was Derek’s snoring behind him.

“Um…”

Jackson stuttered. He wasn’t really sure what Scott was asking.

“What happened in the classroom Jackson?”

Scott snapped impatiently. Jackson leant backwards away from Scott.

“I don’t know…”

“Yes you do.”

“I don’t know. He saw something. Something that scared him… terrified him. He was terrified on the verge of a panic attack. He saw something. And I could feel it. The shivers that ran through his body. The urgency to escape and run. Keep running till he was positive nothing was behind him. He was… scared.”

Jackson rushed his speech. It was all flooding in. The memories of what happened in the classroom. The fear he had felt was nothing compared to what Stiles was feeling but it was still horrific. He was shocked Stiles wasn’t physically harmed. He understood why he passed out. Derek stirred behind them. His head shot up as he shouted almost incoherently.

“It’s safe now.”

His head flopped back down as he feel back into his deep slumber. Scott frowned as he looked between Jackson and Derek. Had they both felt Stiles’ fear? Was that why Derek was there before they had even reached the infirmary? Was that why Derek had been shaking so badly? Were they both that connected to Stiles? What else did Derek now that he wasn’t telling them? Scott’s mind was over flowing with questions. He sighed loudly as he rested his head in his hands.


	22. End of Day Two and the Start of Day Three

Stiles slept most of the afternoon away after the incident on the classroom. Derek was starting to get worried. He felt the fear rise up in his chest. It made him want to throw up. He rushed to the school straight away knowing full well that it was Stiles that was causing this strange feeling. To Derek’s surprise Jackson was also being carried to the infirmary when he arrived.

He didn’t question it he just wanted to check Stiles was okay. He held his hand trying to take away the nightmares as Stiles slept. They had phoned Scott’s mum and asked her whether they should bring him to the hospital. She told them to let him rest and when he woke take him straight home. They all agreed to go together. Well all except Derek who wanted to take Stiles by himself but he didn’t argue.

Stiles bolted upright in astonishment. He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep. He looked around himself spotting Scott whispering to Isaac and Jackson about something he couldn’t hear. He felt a sweaty hand in his. He looked down and spotted Derek clinging to his hand as he laid awkwardly in the chair next to… the hospital bed? Stiles looked around some more.

They weren’t in the hospital. It wasn’t clean enough. Stiles could smell the school dinners drifting into the room. His stomach grumbled. They were in the school infirmary. Derek sat upright and rubbed the back of his hand against his face. Stiles was awake. Stiles didn’t remember anything from before he fell asleep. Had he fallen asleep. He remembered getting pissed off with Mahlah and then…

“Where’s Mahlah?”

Stiles questioned as he searched around the room with his eyes. He couldn’t see her anywhere. A sense of relief began to fall over him like a comforting blanket. A smile spread across Stiles’ face as he began to assume that she was gone. In a puff of smoke Mahlah sat in the chair in front of Stiles. The blanket of relief became suffocating and constricting.

Stiles’ smile fell from his face as he stared at the chair. Scott, Derek and Isaac slowly looked round to the chair. Scott and Isaac approached slowly attempting to sneak up on her. Maybe even injure her.

“Your friends cannot hurt me. I am in your head Stiles.”

Stiles slumped his body. His tight grip on Derek’s hand loosened almost slipping out of Derek’s reach. Stiles leaned his head to the left so he could see Scott and Isaac. His expression was hurt and pained. He was tired even though he had just been sleeping for hours.

“You can’t do anything guys.”

Stiles exclaimed. Mahlah smirked but it was gone soon after it arrived. She pushed herself from her seat and leaned in towards the bed. Stiles scrambled backwards grabbing tightly onto Derek’s hand. Derek jumped up and moved with him.

“You will say yes to me Stiles. Maybe not now but when the time is right.”

With another puff of smoke Mahlah was gone. Stiles felt a single tear roll down his face as he relaxed back onto the bed.

*****

Day Three:

Stiles was becoming restless. He had come back to school even though he still wasn’t feeling great. He kept twitching his head left and right and every corner worried that Mahlah was there watching her. Due to Stiles’ unease both Derek and Jackson were in grouchy moods. They couldn’t help it but whenever they were spoken to they would snap back in response. Derek had taken the last straw.

“You’re coming with me.”

Derek growled as he grabbed Stiles round the wrist and tugged him out of school. Scott and Isaac watched in shock unsure how to react to the situation. Stiles fought against Derek but he was too strong. Suddenly Jackson was behind him pushing him out the door. Stiles looked round to Scott for help but Scott didn’t budge.

“I’m assuming that they both think he isn’t well so are taking him out of school.”

Boyd questioned as him and Erica joined Scott and Isaac as they watched Jackson and Derek drag Stiles out of school.

“I’m also assuming that.”

Scott replied. The four wolves turned in a circle and headed in the opposite direction. Derek and Jackson had gotten Stiles outside. Derek turned round and picked Stiles up into a princess carry and headed towards his car. Jackson followed behind with Stiles’ bag flung over his shoulder. Derek chucked Stiles in the car and Jackson threw Stiles’ bag in. They slammed the doors. Derek walked round the car as Jackson leaned in talking over Stiles.

“Take him far away and make him sleep. If I fail my maths test because of this irritable freak I will be pissed.”

Jackson spat. He moved away from the car and stormed up the front steps of the school. Stiles turned to Derek. Where was he going to take him? Derek started the car and drove.

*****

Stiles had expected Derek to take him to the attic but he didn’t. He then assumed that he was going to take him home but he didn’t. After hours of driving it what looked like the country side the car eventually reached its destination. They pulled up outside a beautiful little cottage in the middle of a field. Behind it was a small lake with a boat parked at the edge and a mini harbour with a small bandstand at the end.

The house was surrounded by trees on one side and field on the other. Small animals pelted across the grass as Derek walked across the gravel up to the house. He had Stiles’ school bag flung over his shoulder and a small rickety key in his hand. He unlocked the door and left it open as he entered the house. Stiles unbuckled his seat belt quickly and practically ran up the path to the house desperate to see the inside.

The inside of the cottage was just as lovely as the outside. Stiles spun round in circles as he took in all the details of the beautiful little house. Derek emerged from the kitchen with a small plate of sandwiches and drinks. Stiles dived for the plate munching quickly on his food and gulping down his drink. Derek frowned. In response Stiles slowed down his pace.

“What is this place?”

Stiles questioned with a mouthful of sandwich and orange squash.

“It is an old family heir loom.”

Derek replied. Stiles frowned. How was a house an heir loom? And how had they never seen or heard of it before?

“It was my father’s holiday home I suppose. We used to come here when I was little for trips. There are swings in the garden and you can swim in the lake. I haven’t been here for years. It was given to me when my family were burned alive. Along with everything else but this was one of the things specific to me. I couldn’t bring myself to ever come here. Until you…”

Stiles looked up in shock. What had he done? What had changed? What? Derek sighed as he took a long sip of his orange. He leant back in his chair and shuffled in comfortably. Stiles followed suit and was surprised how comfortable the furniture was.

“You going crazy. Thinking it was a good idea to go to school today. I spoke with your father. Your spending the next few days with me. We are having a trip together.”

Stiles frowned. How the hell had Derek convinced Stiles’ father to take him on a trip? Especially out of school? Derek smirked.

“I may have used a special type of persuasion to get him to say yes but he said yes and he knows he did. You will be home safely in a week and hopefully this would have all blown over.”

Stiles didn’t want to ruin the moment. He didn’t want to tell Derek that Mahlah was always there and that she knew where he was at all times. He kept quiet. At least for now. He took another sandwich and groaned satisfaction at how good they were. Derek smirked again.

“How does this place even exist? I didn’t know somewhere so nice existed so close to Beacon Hills.”

Stiles questioned. Derek raised his eyebrows understanding where Stiles was coming from.

“It’s shielded. You wouldn’t off been able to find it. You have to have a certain… something in order for you to find it. You know have that certain something.”

Stiles smiled. He turned his head and looked out the window. Maybe it wasn’t going to be too bad. He would stay here and relax and maybe Mahlah wouldn’t be able to find him. Maybe he was safe. He could stay here till his seventeenth birthday and then she would be gone. And all would be okay. Maybe.


	23. Day Three

Stiles wasn’t sure spending a whole week with Derek was entirely a good idea. He liked the thought of being away from the others and going into hiding so that Mahlah couldn’t get to him but… Being alone with Derek was turning out to be very difficult on Stiles. Stiles tried his best to keep calm and cool but that was very difficult with big buff Derek walking around.

The two of them had only spent a few hours together and already Stiles had started to bit his lip in worry and anticipation. Stiles had been given the bigger bedroom at the back of the cottage. The window looked out over the garden of fields, trees and lakes beautifully glinting in the sunshine. Derek took the bedroom at the front of the house. It was smaller and didn’t have such a nice view but Derek had insisted that Stiles had the other room.

They were two bedrooms apart from each other. However the only bathroom in the whole building was opposite Stiles’ room. They had to share a bathroom but to Stiles luck it was only two of them sharing which wasn’t too bad. Stiles had found his luggage of clothes for a week on his bed when Derek gave him a quick tour of the cottage. Derek had obviously picked out the clothes luckily his choice wasn’t too terrible.

Stiles flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. He felt exhausted but he wasn’t tired. His leg twitched slightly. He had drunk a litre of orange squash in less than an hour and was now busting for the loo. He jumped up from the bed and pelted it across the landing towards the bathroom. Without knocking or questioning Stiles burst into the bathroom. The sight was both surprising for him and Derek.

The room fell silent as the two occupants stood awkwardly in front of one another. Stiles had a hold of his crotch which was his attempt at holding his pee whereas Derek stood completely naked with a towel held over his head but not covering his face. Both Derek and Stiles’ mouths dropped in astonishment. Stiles was afraid to look away from Derek’ face but something inside him was drawing his eyes downwards.

In a quick motion Stiles’ eyes drifted down Derek’s body landing upon his crotch area. Derek frowned in shock and horror pulling the towel in a quick swift motion across his crotch. He growled at Stiles as he grabbed him by the hair and chucked him out of the bathroom. Derek slammed the door in Stiles’ face with pure anger. To Stiles’ shock the door didn’t fall off the hinges.

He assumed that seeing as the house was owned by werewolves that they built it sturdier than other houses. After a few moments Derek reappeared out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. Stiles looked down at his feet and blushed. Derek and he hadn’t really done anything since that time in his attic. The memory flashed through his mind.

In an uncontrollable action Stiles clenched his thighs and closed his eyes. He felt his skin heat up most probably turning his face to resemble a tomato. Derek stopped in his tracks. Obviously Stiles had forgotten about the connection running between Stiles and Derek. Yes Jackson and Stiles had a connection but it wasn’t as strong or as physical as Derek’s and Stiles’.

Stiles waddled into the bathroom. Derek stood outside the door awaiting for him to finish. After a few moments Stiles re-emerged looking refreshed and a little happier. Stiles attempted to walk back to his room without making eye contact with Derek but Derek stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed Stiles by the arm and pushed him against the wall next to the bathroom. Stiles squeaked in surprise. He looked up at Derek staring right into his eyes. A thought suddenly rushed through Stiles’ mind.

“You have really beautiful eyes.”

Stiles stated out loud. His eyes widened as he realised that that wasn’t said in his head. He smiled awkwardly in an attempt to apologise for his incontrollable reactions to Derek. Derek’s normal grumpy expression fell away and was left with what seemed like a vacant expression. Stiles tried to wriggle away think Derek would get pissed with his stupidity. Derek bowed his head away from Stiles as his skin reddened and a smile spread across his face.

Stiles’ stiffened body relaxed as Derek looked up at him with a sweet smile plastered across his face. Derek leaned in towards Stiles. He lifted his hands so they rested on Stiles’ face and kissed him passionately but gently. Stiles stiffened at first, instantly closing his eyes but his bodily gradually relaxed and fell into place against Derek’s. After a few moments of sweet kissing Derek pulled away and laughed. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

“How do you do this to me?”

Derek rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder his breathing heavy but calm. Stiles smiled peacefully. He was so glad that that had happened. Yes Derek and he were supposed to be avoiding each other but he loved it. Stiles closed his eyes in satisfaction. He could stand here with Derek rested on his shoulder for days if not weeks. Maybe spending a week alone with Derek wouldn’t be too bad.

Stiles opened his eyes not expecting anything terrible to happen. To his surprise and horror Mahlah stood in front of him smirking with pure cynicism. Stiles’ stiffened with fear and anger.

“You two are an adorable couple. It’s a shame you will want to kill him in two days’ time.”

Stiles frowned in confusion. What was she talking about? There was no mention of an Infernal killing its mate. Was there more to the story of an Infernal? Mahlah laughed sinisterly. She stuck her tongue out and licked her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Derek moved away from Stiles and looked him in the eyes. He was frowning with worry and concern.

Stiles’ eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and anger. They didn’t look away from Mahlah stood right behind Derek. Derek turned around to see nothing. He turned back towards Stiles realisation kicking.

“Is it Mahlah? Is she here?”

Stiles nodded in response. Mahlah continued to laugh. Her laugh becoming more and more manic. Suddenly her laugh mingled into an angry cry. Stiles pushed himself against the wall attempting to escape her but with no luck. Mahlah’s eyes glowed a sickly green colour as she clenched her teeth and breathed heavily staring Stiles down. Stiles shivered and started to shake uncontrollably as he pushed himself up against the wall.

Mahlah moved towards him moving through Derek to get to Stiles. She pressed her face against his screaming angrily. Stiles shook in fear clenching his eyes shut. Mahlah grabbed a clump of Stiles’ hair and slammed his head against the wall.

“Where are you?”

Stiles didn’t respond. In all fairness he didn’t know where he was and there was no way he was going to tell Mahlah. Mahlah grabbed tighter to Stiles’ head and slammed it against the wall again.

“Where are you?”

She repeated. Stiles remained silent. She slammed his head harder against the wall leaving a crack in the plaster. Derek watched in horror unsure what he could do to help.

“WHERE ARE YOU?”

Mahlah screamed slamming Stiles head into the wall so hard that the plaster bent around Stiles head. Blood trickled down Stiles face as he began to lose consciousness. Why was he always passing out? He didn’t enjoy it at all. Stiles’ body fell to the floor as the World around him disappeared into a blur. Derek picked Stiles up and took him to his room. He had assumed being here would be safe but obviously they could never escape Mahlah.

He gently placed Stiles on the bed and went to rush and get some bandages and water from somewhere in the house. Seeing as the place was owned by werewolves it was going to be hard to find some. Just before he left Stiles grabbed him weakly by the wrist. Derek turned towards him reassuring him he would be back.

“She doesn’t know where we are.”

Stiles whispered as he finally passed out. Derek stiffened slightly as the comment sunk into his mind. They were safe. Mahlah didn’t know where they were but for now she could still hurt Stiles. Derek rushed out the room and dived for the cupboard with what could possibly be bandages. Derek would have to think of something to prevent Stiles from getting hurt by Mahlah till his birthday. If they kept him safe until his birthday then all would be okay.


	24. Happy Birthday

How a day could go so fast but it did. Before Stiles could even question about his birthday it was practically there. A whole day gone in a flash of his eyes. It was six hours till the clocks would strike midnight and Stiles would be seventeen. It was six hours till the clocks would strike midnight and Mahlah would be on a killing spree searching for him. It was six hours before the clock would strike midnight and Stiles could possible turn into a… monster.

Stiles sat at the dinner table running his hands through his hair. Derek had made them a pasta bake for dinner. Stiles hadn’t touched much of it. Every now and then he flicked it with his fork. Mahlah had hit his head hard the day before and everything seem a little dizzy and slow today. Also there was the foreboding mood hanging over both Stiles and Derek as they awaited his birthday to tick over. Stiles pushed his untouched plate away from himself and got up from the table.

“I’m not hungry.”

He exclaimed as he left the kitchen. He walked up the stairs to the landing of the upstairs. He slumped onto his bed and looked out the window. He watched the birds flying in groups, the bees buzzing at the flowers, the fish jumping out of the lake and the breeze swaying the trees back and forth like a hypnotic pendulum. Stiles sighed loudly as he fell backwards onto the bed.

He was really tired and not hungry. Clearly something was wrong with him. He thought it probably had something to do with the terrifying lump in his chest that was eating away at his happiness that had come into existence because of his ever nearing birthday. Stiles slowly slipped into a deep slumber. Soon he was completely out, snoring loudly that Derek didn’t even need to be a werewolf to hear it downstairs.

*****

Stiles bolted upright as the room filled with piercing screams. Stiles clenched his hands over his ears. His eyes clamped shut and his mouth opened wide releasing a silent scream of agony. Blood trickled from his ears as the screams filling his mind grew louder and louder. Tears rolled down his face as he dug his fingers deeper into the skin around his ears.

The screams weren’t high pitched or fearful. The screams were deep and agonising. Stiles opened his eyes slowly. The screaming became muffled as if a bowl had been placed on Stiles’ head. He recognised the scream. It was high pitched like a woman but low pitched like an aged man. It wasn’t with a tinge of fear it emanated with pain and anger. Stiles had heard it before.

Only quietly in the corner of his mind. It was… It was his… It was his dad’s scream. His breathing deepened. He looked up at the clock hanging from the wall. It was midnight exactly. Stiles took a deep breath as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing. Suddenly Mahlah’s voice echoed over the screams of his father.

“Stiles.”

Stiles flinched pulling himself into himself. He fiddled with his hands as he desperately looked around himself trying to spot Mahlah.

“Stiles my darling.”

Stiles’ breath was hitching and heavy. He was gasping desperately for air.

“I have your father Stiles. But don’t worry.”

Stiles jumped onto his knees. If Mahlah appeared he would jump her easily. What he would do after that he didn’t know but he wanted to protect his father. Mahlah’s chuckles echoed through the room along with the screams.

“I will make a swap. One life for another. Yours for his.”

Stiles fell onto his bum. His shoulders slumped and his expression dropped. She had him. There was no way he was willing to let his father die just to protect his life. He thought for a moment trying to find a plan to get out of this with both himself and his father. But nothing came. Stiles sighed loudly and looked up in front of him. A shadowy version of Mahlah stood in front him smirking evilly.

“You promise my dad will be safe?”

Mahlah’s smirked spread even further across her face. She knew she had won. She knew Stiles hadn’t given up fighting.

“I promise.”

“Then I will come to you.”

Mahlah chuckled as she gradually faded away into nothing but a puff of smoke. As her echoing chuckles began to fade so did the screaming. The room fell eerily silent. Stiles looked down at his hands. They were clean but for some reason Stiles felt like they were covered in innocent’s blood.

*****

Stiles stole Derek’s car and drove for what felt like days. He reached his house around three in the morning. His dad was asleep on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. Stiles checked him visually making sure there wasn’t a scratch on his body. Mahlah’s chuckles filled the room.

“You actually came? I thought I was going to have to kill your father. That would have been unfortunate for the both of us.”

Stiles frowned. Why would she care if his father was murdered? She didn’t seem to care about anyone but herself. Stiles took an involuntary step backwards away from Mahlah. Mahlah smirked. Suddenly she was stood beside Stiles running her fingers gently through his hair. Stiles flinched sucking in a deep breath not taking his eyes off of her once.

“After all, I need his parental permission to take control of you.”

Stiles exhaled loudly in shock as he remembered what the book had said. How Stiles wasn’t allowed to be taken early or rather before he was eighteen unless the Dragol got permission from his parent and… mate.

“They’ll never agree to it.”

Stiles spat. It was true. Derek and his dad would never agree to let her take his life. Mahlah just smirked. As if she knew something Stiles didn’t. But what could she know that he doesn’t? Especially about his own dad.

“I have my ways of persuasion.”

She smirked. Suddenly a loud crash came from the front door. Mahlah grabbed Stiles round the neck flexing her wrist until long dark claws protruded from the tips of her fingers. She pulled Stiles back so they stood in front of the fire place. Derek charged into the house as the lights flickered on and off. Stiles’ dad bolted up and looked around him in confusion and shock.

He stared at Mahlah and her hands digging into Stiles’ neck. He jumped from the sofa and leant forward towards Mahlah and Stiles holding out his hand. Mahlah dug her claws deeper into Stiles’ neck drawing blood. Derek released a low growl from his chest as he leant forward and protruded his teeth. It suddenly dawned on Stiles what Mahlah meant. She needed Stiles.

She really needed him but she couldn’t have him unless his father and Derek gave him up. The only way to do that was to give them a bargain they couldn’t deny. His life.

“You won’t kill him.”

Derek growled as he stepped up beside Stiles’ dad. Stiles’ dad looked round then back towards Stiles and Mahlah. His breathing was steady but his heart was erratically jumping around in his chest.

“Please. Just let my son go.”

Stiles’ dad begged almost falling to his knees. He was weak but at the same time strong. He had managed to stay calm in this situation whereas Derek and Stiles were freaking out.

“I can if I have to. You see Derek, I can make many Infernals, thousands upon thousands so one measly death of an Infernal will not bother me. I live for centuries so waiting isn’t a problem. Of course it would be a waste. Especially with such a powerful Infernal but it does not matter to me. It matters to you. I could kill him and be gone make another one in my free time. But you will be broken by his death. So you see how it only affect you… not me.”

Derek growled baring his teeth and claws at Mahlah. She merely chuckled condescendingly. Stiles’ father straightened his back. He had dealt with many killers and maniacs before but this was different. He could tell from the way she talked that she was willing to kill Stiles but he could also tell that she needed him for something and she wouldn’t kill him if they said yes. He sighed loudly. He hoped his son would be safe and unharmed from his actions.

“You can take him.”

Stiles and Derek looked at Mr Stilinski in shock. Mahlah smiled broadly as she began to loosen her grip around Stiles’ neck. She still had a tight grip on him but she was no longer drawing blood. Stiles took a deep breath. He knew what his dad was doing. His dad thought he would be safe. His dad didn’t realise that by saying yes, Stiles was one step closer to becoming a monster. Derek roared with anger as he turned towards Mahlah and Stiles.

“I will never say yes.”

Mahlah smirked and looked round at Stiles licking the blood from his neck. Stiles tried to flinch away but Mahlah just tightened her grip.

“Yes you will. Won’t he Stiles.”

Stiles nodded. He looked round at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek faltered backwards almost falling to his knees. He steadied himself as he gripped tightly to the sofa back, digging his claws into the fabric. Derek sighed and looked down at his feet. This was it. It was all over. They had lost Stiles.

“Yes. Take him.”

Derek looked away unable to watch them leave. With a puff of smoke Mahlah was gone taking Stiles with her. Derek fell to the floor. His whole body felt like it was in agony but he didn’t have a single cut upon him.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Stiles’ dad shouted as he shadowed over Derek. His whole body pulsed with anger.


	25. Interrogation

“You’re telling me that my son is a monster?”

Mr Stilinski shouted for the hundredth time. Derek ran his fingers through his hair and rested his head in his hands. They had explained a thousand times over the situation but Mr Stilinski was determined not to listen. Everyone was there… everyone except Stiles. Derek looked up at the doorway hoping he would just waltz in with his stupid smirking face saying something like my bad. But nothing happened.

“He isn’t a monster.”

Derek growled as he pushed himself up off of the sofa. Mr Stilinski took an involuntary step back. He wasn’t afraid of Derek or at least he thought so but something inside him set off several warnings whenever Derek was close by especially near his son.

“I blame you for this.”

Mr Stilinski said for what felt like the twentieth time since Stiles was taken. Derek understood why Mr Stilinski was angry. He understood why he blamed Derek. But being told these things over and over again was not helping the situation.

“I don’t care what my son is supposed to be according to you we need to go out there and find him.”

Mr Stilinski looked at Scott pleading for his agreement but Scott just looked away. He didn’t have the strength or the guts to tell Mr Stilinski that there was no way they could possible track down Stiles and they didn’t even know if he was Stiles anymore. They had tried using sense of smell, Derek’s connection, Jackson’s connection, both their connections and just thinking about it but nothing clicked.

They had no lead to Stiles’ whereabouts. Derek stepped forward. Someone needed to bring Mr Stilinski in and they needed to bring him in now.

“We aren’t going to find Stiles. He is gone. When he was taken by that thing we lost all contact, smell or anything with Stiles. We will just have to wait and hope he comes back safe and… still Stiles.”

Mr Stilinski frowned. He knew that he didn’t believe the young kids and their ridiculous stories about monsters or was he just scared of believing them. A part of him felt distanced from them. They had a similar goal, to find and save Stiles, but they seemed to have given up already before the fight had even begun. He didn’t want to believe their stories because if he did then maybe he would give up too. And he couldn’t give up on his son.

“What are we supposed to do?”

Derek clenched his fist. A horrible aching pain shot through his back. It was then that he knew. He looked over at Jackson. Jackson had felt this very same ache rush through him. They looked at each other and nodded. They both knew. How? They didn’t quite understand but a rush of aching relief and taken them over. Stiles was safe and they just needed to wait.

“We wait.”

Derek and Jackson said in unison.

*****

Stiles stumbled to the floor not catching his stepping right. The room was dark, so dark Stiles couldn’t see a thing. He reached his arms out and moved them around in front of him trying to find something to help him stand. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was covering the floor making it hard to walk and stand. A sudden loud rushing bang came from the wall beside Stiles he jumped backwards scrambling across the floor attempting to get onto his feet and run.

The noise faded away and the place was in silence again. Stiles relaxed himself and began to feel the Earth beneath him. It was wet and grainy. Feeling it made him want to throw up. It felt gross and unclean. He tried to wipe it off his hands but it stuck. He felt a wet patch on his trousers from where he had been sat on the wet soft ground. He moved his head side to side but still couldn’t see a thing.

“Mahlah? Are you there? Is anyone there?”

Suddenly the same loud crash came up against the wall in front of Stiles. He jumped to his feet and tried desperately to get away but being unable to see anything it made it very difficult for him to tell whether he was running away or towards it. A splurge of light shot in through the wall and spread across the room Stiles was trapped in. Soon Stiles could see everything.

He wasn’t in a room at all. It was a cave and the soft wet ground he had been sat on was sand. He wiped his bum and looked through the opening into the cave. He expected to be attacked by another wave but nothing happened. He took a cautious step out of the cave onto the beach. The beach was empty and looked pretty secluded. Sat a few metres away on a large boulder was Mahlah reading a book, on what Stiles couldn’t tell.

“Sorry about the cave thing. I haven’t flown with another body for such a long time that I miscalculated and ended up dropping you in the cave instead of outside it. But don’t worry I broke you out with my tail.”

Not once did Mahlah look round at Stiles or away from her book. She seemed to be engrossed. Stiles knew he was trapped even so… He didn’t have a clue where he even was.

“Isn’t it beautiful? I cannot tell you where we are until you agree to give me your soul.”

Mahlah spoke as if reading Stiles’ mind. Stiles expected himself to walk away but he bravely took a step closer to Mahlah. He needed to know where he was and how he could escape safely.

“You have been here for two months now. I have chosen many different locations but each time you have denied me what I want most.”

Mahlah jumped from the boulder and turned towards Stiles. Her eyes glowed a sickly green colour as she slowly approached him.

“Give me what I want Stiles. Then you can go.”

Stiles shook his head. If she was telling the truth about him being with her for two months then he didn’t remember a thing and that both scared and worried him. He didn’t move. He wasn’t frozen to the spot but he wasn’t standing his ground. Something was holding him there. Something… A feeling was making him keep still. Mahlah rushed towards him almost pouncing to attack. Stiles held out his arm, closed his eyes and turned away.

“I’ll make a deal with you.”


	26. Is this the end?

Mr Stilinski plodded down his stairs towards the kitchen. It had been three months since Stiles had been taken and they hadn’t heard or seen anything. Mr Stilinski felt the horrible feeling of giving up boiling away inside of him. He tried his best to keep calm and positive but nothing seemed to be lightening his mood. He knew the only thing that would make him feel better was if his son walked in through his front door.

He looked up the door and sighed. Suddenly a loud click echoed through the house as a key was turned in the lock. Mr Stilinski pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at the door. He waited as the door slowly swung open. To Mr Stilinski’s surprise Stiles stood in the doorway. Stiles held his hands up in defence with an awkward smile spread across his face.

“He… hey dad.”

Stiles stuttered as Mr Stilinski put the gun back into its holster. Without a second thought Mr Stilinski shot across the room and pulled Stiles into a hug. Three months of waiting because Jackson and Derek had told them to. Three months… And they were right. Stiles was back and he was perfectly fine.

*****

“How did you get away?”

Stiles shuffled in his seat uncomfortably under pressure. He sat awkwardly upon his sofa as everyone stared at him. They all had pressing questions they were desperate to ask but nobody wanted to speak up first. Derek took a deep breath and kneeled in front of Stiles. He placed his hands upon Stiles’ knees and looked him in the eyes.

“It is okay. You are back safe and sound. We don’t care how you escaped her grasp.”

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He didn’t want to tell them how he escaped he was just happy he did.

“What happens now? Is she gone for good?”

Allison asked raising her eyebrows as she waited for a reply. Stiles hesitated. He wanted to tell them everything but at the same time he didn’t. For now everything was going to be okay. For now the fight was over. He was safe and so where they… for now.

“Nothing happens. She’s gone.”

Stiles stuttered. He looked down at his knees. His whole body was shaking with nerves. He clenched his fists and tried desperately to keep his calm. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. Stiles repeated over and over again in his head. Derek gently ran his hand through Stiles’ hair and leaned in towards him.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. And maybe it was true… for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys. This isn't the end...


End file.
